Big Brother
by zmaster07
Summary: Expect the unexpected in the Big Brother house!
1. Meet the Houseguests!

Hey readers this is my first story on this website and I'm kind of excited for this story! I wish I started this a little bit earlier but oh well. This story is based off the show Big Brother but its SON style. So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or Big Brother!

_**This is Big Brother where nine people will be competing to win a 500,000-dollar grand prize. They will be playing in competitions to win powers such as Head of Household who will have the power to nominate two people for eviction from the Big Brother house. The houseguests will also be competing to win the Power of Veto, which can save one of the two nominees and also be safe from eviction that week. Also the readers can vote for their favorite houseguest to win secret powers. So lets meet the nine houseguests that will be living together and competing for the grand prize!**_

Ashley: Hey Everyone! My names Ashley I'm 24 and I'm a laidback person that loves to just go with the flow. But if you double cross me then my laidback attitude will be replaced with a much meaner one so everyone should watch out! I am a singer and I really don't need the money but I love to compete and make friends so this game is for me. Also I am single and gay so I'm hoping to have some fun with the ladies!

Spencer: Hi my names Spencer I'm 23 and I'm a teacher from Ohio. I'm shy but hopefully that's going to help me in this game since no one suspects anything from the shy girls. I need the money to pay off some loans and start a life. Hopefully I'll make a few friends and a minute amount of enemies!

Glen: Hey people! I'm Glen I'm 26 and I am ready to win the grand prize! I'm not here to make friends and my whole strategy is to be a lone wolf. I am currently unemployed but that's cool because it gives me more time to party! Watch out people because Glen is in it to win it!

Chelsea: Hi, I'm Chelsea I'm 25 and I'm a painter from L.A. I study a lot of different techniques and went to a university in Paris. People don't really give me credit because I'm the sweet quiet girl but I do have a lot of tricks up my sleeve. I am excited to live with a bunch of people because I love to listen to people's stories and adventures!

Clay: Hello, my name is Clay I'm 26 years old and I am a scientist. Hopefully all my education will help me win this game. My plan is to just act normal and tell everyone that I'm just a lab assistant. I am going to play this game to the fullest and with a bit of luck I think I just might win it.

Carmen: Hey bitches! I'm Carmen I'm 24 and I am so going to win the 500,000 dollars! I'm a street painter in New York and I need the money to live a decent life. I have so many tricks and plans for this game that I have no idea how I'm not going to win. I'm gay and single and if you're not okay with that then I'm not okay with you! So buckle up houseguests, I'm going to make this a bumpy ride!

Aiden: Hey my names Aiden I'm 26 and I am going to play this game to the fullest! I'm a boxer and I need the money to buy my own gym. I am a really nice guy and that's my plan to just act nice. No one targets the nice guys right? I am single and I am hoping for some hotties in this house! I am a really relaxed guy that doesn't blow his top and knows how to keep it cool. Hopefully that's going to help my game in the house!

Kyla: Hi! My names Kyla I'm 23 and I am an actress from New York. I want to be in the Big Brother house to meet new people and have an experience of a lifetime. I haven't hit it big in New York yet so I need the money to support myself until I do. I am perky girl that has a big heart. I have a boyfriend that I will truly miss! But I am so ready for this so bring it on!

Madison: Hey! I'm Madison I'm 23 and those people better watch out because whenever I compete I always win. I am cheerleader that needs the money so I can become a professional dancer. I am single and ready to find some hotties in the house because I do not want to get bored. I have a temper and I am not afraid to show it so everyone better stay out of my way!

_**And there you have it, the new houseguests that are competing for the grand prize! Only one person will win who is it going to be? Keep reading to find out! **_


	2. Week 1 HOH Competition

Hey readers thank you so much for the reviews especially from breathe4her because you're like a legend! I just hope this story exceeds your expectations! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it so far and love Big Brother like me! Here is the next chapter!

_**The Houseguests have just entered the house and are ready to meet each other. There is going to be a big twist but lets wait till the houseguests get acquainted with one another. **_

"Hey guys I'm Ashley." The brunette rocker waves at everyone sitting in the living room. She looks around the room and her eyes land on a blonde with the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She catches the blonde looking back at her and looks away quickly not catching the red tint on the blonde's cheeks.

"Hey Ashley I'm Aiden got a boyfriend?" The muscular boy asks while wiggling his eyebrows. Ashley stares at the boy with a blank expression. "I know you're in shock since I look so hot but you know maybe later we can get our showmance started!" Everyone is waiting to see what happens but the brunette just shrugs her shoulders.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_What's the point of making enemies right now? _

The housemates are talking among themselves while the brunette and blonde sneak glances at each other.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_There's just something about Ashley. I can't put my finger on it yet._

Everyone hears music and they look at the screen in the living room.

_**Okay houseguests now that your all acquainted lets tell you how this season is going to work. This season is all about high school and a major part of high school is cliques. So there will be 3 cliques that you will be separated into. Chelsea, Spencer, and Clay will be The Brains. Ashley, Carmen, and Glen will be The Offbeats. And Kyla, Madison, and Aiden will be The Populars. If you win the HOH competition then your clique will be safe for that week. So everyone walk outside and get ready for the HOH competition!**_

All the houseguests walk out to the backyard and see two podiums with buzzers attached.

_**This HOH competition is called Which Clique. You will compete against one other player and will be given a question about which clique would do what. You need to figure out which clique would do that. If you answer wrong you will be eliminated from the competition. So the first two people in line please stand at the podium and get ready to hit the buzzer!**_

Chelsea and Madison walked up and waited for the question with their hands on the their buzzers.

_**Okay which clique would skip their prom?**_

Chelsea hit the buzzer first. "That would be the Offbeats!"

_**That is correct! Madison you are eliminated. Chelsea please go to the back of the line. Okay next two in line please come up.**_

Clay and Glen stood at the podiums and Glen started staring Clay down.

_**Glen stop ogling Clay and listen to the question please! Okay which clique would sit at the library all day?**_

Clay quickly hit the buzzer before Glen even had the chance to. "The Brains would do that." Clay said while blushing.

_**Yes that is correct! Sorry Glen please step to the side. Okay Carmen and Spencer it's your turn!**_

The blonde was shaking at the podium and while her opponent was smirking.

_**Which clique would be part of the jocks or the cheerleaders?**_

Spencer immediately hit the buzzer and yelled, "The Populars." She looked at the outspoken brunette waiting in line and received a small wink from her. She blushed and walked to the back of the line.

_**Good job Spencer you are still in the Game! Okay lets get another two people up here for the next question.**_

Ashley and Kyla walked to the podium both looking confident.

_**Which Clique would ditch school?**_

Ashley tapped the buzzer and put on her mock thinking face. "That would be my clique the Offbeats."

_**Correct! Sorry Kyla please step to the side. Okay next is Aiden and Chelsea. The question is which clique would have more friends?**_

Aiden hit the buzzer first and answered, "Would that be the offbeats?"

_**I'm sorry Aiden no that would be the Populars, you are eliminated. Spencer and Clay your up. Okay which clique would ace the highest on a test?**_

Clay slammed the buzzer and scared the houseguests. "The Brains!"

_**Precisely. Okay Ashley and Chelsea get up here. Which clique would be getting tattoos or piercings?**_

Chelsea also slammed the buzzer. "Offbeats!"

_**Yes and Chelsea you are in the final round with Clay! So the final question is which clique would be voted the king and queen of their prom?**_

Clay hesitated for a few seconds, which Chelsea took as an opportunity and hit the buzzer quickly. "That clique would be the Populars!"

_**Yes that is correct Chelsea! You are the first Head of Household! **_

Everyone ran to Chelsea and started congratulating her. Ashley patted Clay on the back and whispered in his ear, "That was a sweet move but don't make a habit out of it." Clay nodded and went to talk to Glen. Everyone went back into the house and started figuring out sleeping arrangements. "Well Ashley there's six beds not counting the HOH room four people need to share two beds and I am willing to make a sacrifice and share with you." Aiden told the brunette with a smirk. "Actually Aiden, Spencer and I already talked about that and we decided that we would share." Spencer's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped. "But I bet Madison would share with you." Aiden smirked and looked around for the Latina.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I know it wasn't nice to put Spencer on the spot like that but I have a feeling she won't mind and I can always offer to sleep on the couch._

"Okay whatever but my offer stands!" Aiden walked away to go talk to Madison

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I should be mad but is it wrong for me to be a little happy?_

Ashley walked over to Spencer and pulled her to the side. "I'm really sorry that I said that but I really didn't want to share a bed with him. I can always sleep on the couch if you want me to or find another bed buddy." The blonde smiled. "Its fine maybe later we can talk before we sleep together." The brunette's jaw dropped and the blonde just winked and walked away.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I was so not expecting that. Well like they say, you should always watch out for the shy girls. _

Chelsea is surrounded by the houseguests and getting compliments left right and center.

**Diary Room- Chelsea **

_I love the attention but I have to put two people up soon. Hopefully I make the right decision. _

_**Will Chelsea make the right decision? Found out soon in next chapter of Big Brother! **_


	3. Week 1 Nomination Ceremony

I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Review and tell me what you think!

_Its time for the nomination ceremony but lets see how the houseguests have been doing this week._

Everyone but Chelsea is in the backyard getting to know each other better and asking random questions. "So who's single in this house?" The spicy Latina asked.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_If I get too bored I need to know who I can play with._

Everyone but Kyla raised their hands. "Yeah that's right I have a boyfriend that I love very much." The houseguests shrugged their shoulders and moved on.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_I hope having a boyfriend wont affect my game! _

"Okay I have a question. Is anyone else but me gay in the house?" The brunette with bangs asked. Ashley languidly raised her hand. Spencer's jaw dropped and Carmen smirked.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_She's single, gay, and did I mention smoking hot? Yeah I think I'm going to have fun in this house. _

"What do you guys think of Chelsea winning? I don't think she should of won." The blonde boy said to the group. "Yeah I agree with that." Madison said while nodding her head.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I saw Clay just handing it to her. It's not right._

"Whoa what are you guys talking about? She won fair and square." Clay defended.

"Oh come on man we all saw you hesitating. Your not supposed to have a heart in this game, remember that." Glen told Clay.

"Okay stop guys just let it go and stop being bitter. Lets not get into a big fight right now it's too early for that." Ashley said trying to stop the feud. Glen and Madison both scoffed and walked back inside the house. Clay gave her a grateful look and also went inside.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I need to tell Chelsea what those two snakes said._

Clay knocked on the HOH room door and heard Chelsea yell come in. He saw the girl lounging on her bed while eating some chips.

"Hey what's up Clay?" Chelsea asked and motioned for him to sit down. "Hey Chelsea um I just wanted to tell you that Madison and Glen are talking shit about you and think you didn't deserve to win." Chelsea sighed.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Am I shocked? Honestly no. I knew people would think that._

"Thanks for the heads up Clay. I think you made my job a little easier." Clay smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are in the hot tub getting to know each other better.

"So bed buddy you say you don't have a significant other but is there someone I should be worried about?" The brunette asked the blonde. The blonde smiled while shaking her head. "Well good because I don't really feel like dealing with jealous people right now." They both jumped when they heard the backyard door open and close and saw Carmen in her bikini walking towards them with a smirk on her face.

**Diary Room- Spencer **

_Well there goes my private time with Ashley. I guess I'm going to be the one dealing with jealous people._

"Hey guys mind if I join?" Carmen asked but then just jumped in the hot tub. "I guess you don't need an answer." Spencer mumbled and turned to see if Carmen heard her but she was still smiling which meant she didn't.

"So Ashley your gay huh?" Ashley just nodded and went back to kicking her feet in the water. "That's cool because I am too" Carmen said with 'sexy' smirk.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Yeah I don't think I'll be having a showmance with Carmen anytime soon. But a showmance with a certain blonde, that's another story. _

"That's cool. Hey Spence I'm kind of tired, want to head to bed?" The blonde beamed and nodded. Ashley stuck her hand out for Spencer to grab and waved at the stunned short brunette.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Ashley I am so going to get you in my bed. You better watch out blondie! _

* * *

_**Its time for the nomination ceremony in the Big Brother house. Lets see who Chelsea put up for eviction this week!**_

Everyone is sitting at the enormous round kitchen table waiting for Chelsea to bring the round contraption that holds the fate of the houseguests that week. Chelsea comes in a few minutes later barley managing to carry the contraption to the table. She sets it down and starts her speech.

"Hello houseguests its time for the nomination ceremony. Clay and Spencer are both safe since they are part of my clique. So I will start by pulling out the first key. "Ashley your safe." Ashley smirked and thanked Chelsea. "Hey bed buddy looks like we get to share a bed for another week." Ashley said and winked. Spencer blushed looked down. Carmen was fuming while the brunette pulled out the next key. "Aiden you are safe." The muscled boy nodded at Chelsea and yanked out the next key. "Carmen your safe." The short brunette smiled at Chelsea and pulled out the last key. Madison started shaking while staring intently at the next key. "Kyla you are safe." Kyla jumped up and gave Chelsea a hug and then sat back down. All the keys were pulled out and Chelsea stood up.

"I put you Madison and you Glen on the block because I just don't think you guys can be trusted. I heard about some rude things that came out of your mouths so you made my decision easier. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Everyone got up to hug the two nominees.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I bet Chelsea's little puppy told her all about what Glen and I said. Whatever now I just have to win the POV because I do not beg. But I do start rumors. _

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Its cool I'll just have to win the POV and if I don't win I really don't mind begging for votes. _

_**Who will win the POV competition and will the person who wins take off one of the nominees? Find out of the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	4. Week 1 POV

Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I will definitely try to make the chapters longer!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Chelsea won the HOH competition and put up Madison and Glen for eviction since they didn't think Chelsea won on her own. Carmen has been trying to start something with Ashley but is Ashley already smitten with a certain blonde in the house? But most importantly who will win the POV competition find out right now on Big Brother! **_

Madison and Glen are in the living room talking about this week. "So who do you think everyone hates the most?" Madison asked the blonde boy. "Well I'm a man so I think they hate me more since I'm stronger and more competitive." Madison just rolled her eyes but then smiled and told Glen she would be right back.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Wow Glen thanks for the ammo wait till I tell everyone what you said while adding some of my own little spin on it._

Madison ran up to the HOH room where everyone but Glen was hanging out. "Hey guys I just want to tell you Glen said to me." Everyone turned to her and there was complete silence in the room. "Well he was talking shit about all the girls and said that we aren't strong and we won't win any endurance competitions because were so weak." Madison said while letting out some crocodile tears. Kyla stood up and went to comfort the Latina. "It's okay Madison we'll show him." Kyla whispered.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_Poor Madison. I definitely know whom I'm voting for to go home this week._

Aiden just rolled his eyes and went back lounging on the couch.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_I bet that was all bull. I just want to win the POV so I can take off Glen. He doesn't deserve to be put up just for speaking his mind. _

* * *

_**Okay Houseguests time for the POV Competition please proceed to the living room to see who is playing.**_

Chelsea was standing in the room with a bag. The two nominees sat in the two green chairs while everyone else sat on the couches.

"Okay I will pull out 3 names from this bag and they will play in the competition along with me and the two nominees. I will also choose one person to host this competition. The first person is going to be Kyla." Chelsea said while smiling at the perky girl. "The next person is going to be Carmen." The brunette with bangs sighed and got up to stand next to Chelsea. "And the last person playing in the competition will be Aiden." The muscular boy fist pumped Glen and jumped up. "I also need to pick a host and that will be Ashley." Chelsea smiled at the relaxed brunette. "Okay lets get this POV competition started!"

Everyone stepped out in the backyard and saw a huge face with pimples with green goo oozing out of them.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Eww! My face was never like that!_

"In this competition you will dig through the pimples to find letters which will be etched in wooden squares and carry then back to stand so you can make the longest word. But watch out some squares will be blank or have random shapes. You only have one minute to collect as many squares as you can and thirty seconds to spell the word. Make sure you spell the word correctly! So on the count of three you can start. 1. 2. 3!" Ashley yelled.

The six players ran on the face and started digging through the pimples to find the wooden squares but found out it wasn't that easy to take out the squares since the goo was so sticky.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_That stuff was disgusting! It will be a real bitch to get out of my hair._

The players grabbed all the squares they could find and jumped out of the good to create a word since they only had thirty seconds left.

"Stop! Okay lets see how you guys did. Madison please show us your word." Madison pulled off the sheet that was covering the squares. "Okay Madison you spelt hair. That's a four-letter word and you are in the lead. Lets move on to Glen's word." Glen ripped off the sheet and showed everyone his unfinished word. "You spelt dino which is not a word so you are eliminated."

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I was trying to spell dinosaur but I just didn't have enough time._

"Aiden lets see your word" Aiden proudly pulled off the sheet and showed everyone his word. "Sorry Aiden, wonderful is only spelt with one L." Everyone laughed and Aiden just scowled.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_Its not my fault spelling isn't my strong suit. Look at me for petes sake why would I need to know how to spell._

"Madison you are still in the lead. Chelsea please show us your word." Chelsea yanked off the sheet with the word technology but missing some letters. "I'm sorry Chelsea your word is not complete which means you are eliminated. Carmen you are the last person so if your word is shorter than Madison she will win the POV." Carmen just smiled and yanked off her sheet to show her word. "Carmen you spelt crush which is a five letter word which means you won!" Ashley put the POV medal around Carmen's neck and gave her a hug. Carmen held on a little too long and Ashley lightly pushed her. Glen and Madison ran to up to Carmen to give her a hug,

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_That's right I won! And you ask why I spelt crush? Because I have a crush on Ashley of course!_

* * *

Carmen was in the kitchen making a sandwich for herself. Aiden comes in from the backyard and sits down at the breakfast bar staring at Carmen. "What's up Aiden your freaking me out." Carmen asked the boy sitting at the bar. "Nothing much just wondering if you're going to use the veto on someone."

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_I'm just trying to look out for my boy. Actually I don't know if I want Madison to leave either because soon or later I might need her for my needs._

Carmen groaned and walked out to the backyard.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I hate thinking about it. There is just so much pressure on me now._

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are lying in their bed talking about random things. "So what's your favorite color?" Spencer rubbed her chin at the brunette's question. "I like green what about you?" "Well that's an easy one blue but not any kind of blue, the extraordinary shade of blue that your eyes are." Spencer hid her blushing face under the covers.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_All Ashley does is make me blush! She is the sweetest person in this house and I'm going to say it. I have a crush on Ashley_**. **

"Aww Spencer don't hide your beautiful face. Okay how about another question. What's your favorite food that I can cook for you?" "You can cook?" Spencer asked in astonishment. "Of course! I make the best pasta dishes. I am an Italian champion chef in the kitchen." Ashley said while trying to pop her imaginary collar. "Well then its settled I want one of your best pasta dishes." Spencer told the brunette cook.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_After she eats my pasta I think we'll be doing more than sleeping in our bed. _

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for the POV ceremony to start. A few minutes later Carmen comes in with the POV medal around her neck and looks at the two nominees sitting in the green chairs. "Well can the two nominees please tell me why I should use the veto on you. Madison lets start with you." Madison stood up and started her speech. "I think you should use the veto on me to show these men that women can win this game." Madison sat down and looked at Glen. Glen sluggishly got up. "Well you should use the veto on me because I can be your best friend!" Carmen scoffed and stood back up. "Well I have decided not to use the Veto. This veto meeting is adjourned. "

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Am I surprised? No because all the girls hate me now for no reason. I just have to beg for votes now._

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I didn't really need to be saved because that little lie I created is working like a charm!_

_**Who will be evicted this week? Find out next time on Big Brother!**_


	5. Week 1 Eviction

Hey! I miss all your awesome reviews!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Chelsea is the HOH and nominated Glen and Madison for eviction. Carmen won the POV but didn't use it because no one approached her. Who will be eliminated this week on Big Brother? Find out now!**_

Glen is walking up to the HOH with two mugs in his hands. He knocks and hears a come in. He walks in and sees Chelsea talking to Madison. "Oh I didn't know you had company Chelsea, I just wanted to bring you some tea and chat with you." Madison stands up and smoothes out her skirt. "Its okay Glen I'll leave. Chelsea and I already chatted." She smirked at Glen and then left.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_That girl just gets on my nerves! Why would they want to keep her?_

Glen sat in the chair Madison just occupied. "Well Chelsea I just wanted to talk to you about my chances of staying in the house." Chelsea sighed. "I don't really know Glen all the girls seem to hate you. And you haven't really made an effort to get friendly with the houseguests."

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_These nominees really don't try to make an effort. Madison just asked me to rally votes for her. Can you believe that?_

"Do you know who you have on your side?" The dark skinned girl asked the curly haired boy. "Well I have Aiden, maybe Ashley, maybe Carmen, and maybe Clay." "Well Glen that's a lot of maybes. Just beg for some votes!" Glen nodded and walked out of the room.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Who do I beg to first?_

* * *

Ashley is alone in the kitchen making her famous pasta dish for Spencer. She finally finishes and goes out in the backyard to grab a rose from the rosebushes outside. She holds the rose in her hand and walks over to the lounge room where Spencer is just relaxing with her eyes closed. Ashley gently strokes Spencer's face with the rose to get her to wake up. "mhmm that feels good." The blonde said while slowly opening her eyes. "Hey beautiful, ready to eat dinner?" Ashley asked and handed Spencer the rose. Spencer nodded and slowly got up and walked to kitchen with Ashley. She gasped when she saw the dining room table covered in rose petals and set up for two people.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Aww Ashley you are amazing!_

"Come on beautiful let's eat." Ashley pulled a chair out for Spencer and ran into the kitchen to grab the pasta. "Okay be ready to be amazed!" Ashley put some in Spencer's plate and put some in hers and then sat down.

"Oh sweet pasta!" Glen yelled and tried to sit down and eat with them. "Glen if you just keep walking I will vote for you to stay." Glen grinned and then walked out of the kitchen.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I guess getting votes won't be so hard after all!_

"Well that was a fair bargain." Spencer said while laughing. "You don't worry about that just dig in!" Ashley watched Spencer take the first bite and saw the blonde's expression turn into a stunned one. "Ash this is freaking amazing!" Spencer just kept eating and Ashley had a permanent smile on her face.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Told you I can cook! _

"Wow I am stuffed! I am so ready for bed." Spencer said sleepily. Ashley nodded and collected the dishes. "You get ready for bed and I'll take care of this." Spencer smiled and walked towards Ashley and gave her long kiss on the cheek. "You are incredible Ashley." Spencer whispered in the brunette's ear and walked to the bathroom.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Ashley is just perfect. I am so glad she's in the house!_

Ashley finished the dishes and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Carmen was combing her hair and smirking at Ashley. "Why are you wasting your time Ash? She's probably straight, I can give you anything you want." Ashley just scoffed and went to the sink to brush. "Whatever I'm just trying to help you out." Carmen said and then left the bathroom.

Ashley finished using the bathroom and went to her bedroom. She saw Spencer already in their bed and gently got in trying not to disturb the blonde. "Ashley can you put your arms around me?" Ashley's eyes shot open and she quickly complied. "Of course." Spencer sighed happily. "Thank you for everything," the blonde sleepily said. "Anytime Spence."

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_That was definitely the best night in the Big Brother house._

* * *

Madison is trying to gather all the girls up in the HOH room to make sure she was safe this week. All the girls plus Clay came in to listen to what Madison had to say. "Okay I just wanted to ask you all for a vote because I don't think you should keep a guy that thinks all the girls in the house are weak." Everyone nodded but Ashley.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I don't trust Madison for a second. I know she just twisted Glen's words around but there really is no point to put a target on my back since everyone believes her. _

"Okay I just want you all to remember that when voting on eviction night."

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Hope this works!_

* * *

All the houseguests are sitting in the living room ready to answer any questions the host might ask.

_**Hello Houseguests! **_Everyone yells hi and waves at the tv.

_**So this is the first elimination ceremony who's scared? **_The two nominees raised their hands and everyone else laughed.

_**Okay well before we get to the voting lets start with some questions. The first one is for you Glen. Why do all the girls hate you? **_Glen laughed and looked at all the girls "To tell you the truth I really don't know!" Everyone laughed and Glen just shrugged his shoulders.

_**Fair enough this one is for you Spencer. What is going on with you and Ashley? **_Spencer blushed and looked at Ashley who just winked at her. "Well were just really good friends."

_**Good friends that become better friends? **_"Maybe." Spencer said and smiled at Ashley.

_**Alright well Ashley it looks like almost everyone in this house has a crush on you! What's going on? **_"Well I don't know I guess there's just something about me." Ashley said and smirked.

_**Well don't become too confident in this game!**_ "I'll try not to be." The brunette said.

_**Okay well let's get back to the two nominees. Madison please tell the houseguests why they should keep you. **_"I really think you should keep me because I am a loyal friend that will help you out in this game. I don't think it's my time to leave yet and I hope you can all agree with that." Madison finished and sat down.

_**Glen go ahead. **_"Okay well houseguests it was really nice getting to meet all of you and I hope you can all let go of your hatred and find it in your heart to keep me."

_**Thank you nominees. Okay houseguests, lets start voting. Lets start with Aiden. **_ Aiden walks in the diary room and sits down. "I vote to evict Madison." He leaves and passes Kyla. _**Hello Kyla who do you vote to evict? **_I vote to evict Glen. She leaves and passes Carmen. _**Carmen please cast your vote. **_"I vote to evict Madison." Carmen leaves and passes Clay. _**Hello Clay whom would you like to evict? "**_I vote to evict Glen." The dark skinned boy leaves and passes Ashley. _**Ashley please cast your vote. **_"I vote to evict Madison." Ashley leaves and passes Spencer while winking at her. _**Spencer who do vote to evict? **_"I vote to evict Glen." Spencer says and walked back to the living room.

_**Well the votes are in and there is a tie! So Chelsea you have to vote. **_Chelsea stood up and looked at the two nominees. "I'm sorry Glen but I have to evict you." Glen nodded and stood up to hug everyone.

**Diary Room- Glen**

Well it sucks to be evicted first but I think its better now that I'm out of the house. Now they can focus on actually playing the game instead of focusing all their energy on hating me!

_**Who will win the next HOH competition? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	6. Week 2 HOH competition

Hey readers sorry this is a short chapter. But I will have some polls on my profile for you guys to participate in! I want to make it as close to Big Brother as I can and they have the audience participate so I thought I should too! So please partake in the polls and I found out you can only have 1 poll up at a time so I be constantly changing it all day because I need the results for the POV competition! Oh and the reader who didn't know what POV means its Power of Veto and if you win you can choose to take a nominee of the block. So please read, review, and vote!

_**Houseguests it's time for the HOH competition so please step out to the backyard. **_

All the houseguests step out and see the backyard is now looking like there had just been a party. There were 10 enormous red cups set up in a pyramid with a large white ball a couple feet away.

_**In high school there are parties and parties aren't complete without beer pong! So this game is just like it. You will throw the large white ball into one of the cups. Each cup is marked with a number inside. You will take the cup to the side and look inside to find the number. If you have the cup with the highest number you will win the HOH competition! Chelsea since you were the HOH last week you cannot play in this competition. Carmen please throw the ball first. **_

Carmen threw the ball first and it landed in one of the cups in the back. She pushed the cup to the side and yelled out her number. "I got a six!"

_**Great! Clay your up next. **_

Clay threw the ball and it landed in a cup in the second row. He shoved the cup to the side and yelled, "I got a five."

_**Sorry Clay your eliminated and Carmen you are still in lead. Ashley it's your turn.**_

Ashley chucked the ball and it ended up in a cup in the third row. The brunette pushed the cup and read out her number, "I got a seven."

_**Ashley you are now in the lead! So that means Carmen you are eliminated. Aiden please throw the ball.**_

Aiden complied and the ball landed in the first cup in the pyramid. Aiden rammed the cup to the side and yelled the out the number he got, "I got a friken two! That's bullshit this was my game in high school!"

_**Sorry Aiden I guess Big Brother beer pong is not your game. You are eliminated. Spencer it's your turn.**_

Spencer chucked the ball and it landed in the lone cup in the second row_**. **_She carefully pushed the cup to the side and read out her number with excitement. "I got a ten!"

_**Great! Sorry Ashley you are eliminated. Okay Madison please throw the ball. **_

Madison hurled the ball and it landed in one of the cups in the back. She hauled to the side and yelled out her number, "I got an eight."

_**Sorry Madison Spencer is still in the lead. Okay Kyla if you get anything higher than a ten you will be the next head of household. **_

Kyla threw the ball with all her might and it landed in a cup in the third row. Kyla quickly pulled the cup and looked inside. "I got a four."

_**That means Spencer is the new Head of Household! **_

Ashley ran and pulled Spencer in a hug and whispered congratulations in her ear. Spencer thanked her and thanked all the other houseguests that congratulated her.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Wow I can't believe I won HOH! I didn't know I was so good at beer pong. Well nominations are going to be hard but three people are safe for sure. _

"Who wants to see my HOH room?" Spencer yelled at all the houseguests. They all followed her and got excited to see all the pictures. Spencer finally unlocked the door and everyone swarmed in to look around the room. "Wow Spence your mom looks just as beautiful as you." Ashley said and smiled at the blonde. "Yeah a total MILF Spencer." The muscular boy had to ruin the moment. "Anyway are you going to read your letter Spencer? The Latina questioned. "Yes! Okay are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Dear Spencer, I am so proud of you! Your mother and I think that this was a wonderful opportunity for you. Everyone at home is rooting for you and we try to watch you every second we can. Don't ever forget how much we love you and don't forget your morals."

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Wow Spencer's parents are amazing! No wonder she is too._

"That was great Spencer do you need a few minutes?" Chelsea asked and the blonde nodded and everyone left but Spencer told Ashley to stay with her.

"Wow that was some letter Spence." Ashley said and sat down next to the blonde on the HOH bed. "Yeah I just really miss them." Ashley put her arm around Spencer and the blonde snuggled into the brunette.

"Well I'll miss my bed buddy." Ashley told her best friend in the house. Spencer looked up at her and smiled. "Well this bed is big enough for the both of us." Ashley smiled back.

"So who are going to put up?" Spencer sighed and looked down. "I don't know I really hate this part of the game."

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I know I'll make enemies and that's what I don't want to do. I have no idea who I'm going to put up._

_**Who will Spencer put up for eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	7. Week 2 Nomination Ceremony

Hey readers the polls and voting thing didn't go so well but maybe we can try that again later! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do please review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen was evicted from the Big Brother house. Spencer won the HOH competition and now has to put two people up for eviction. **_

Spencer hears a knock on the door and tells whoever it is to come in hoping it's her favorite brunette. But she was let down when she saw Madison walk in.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you for a minute?" Spencer nodded and motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Madison sat down and started talking. "Well you know in this game it's important to make alliances so have you thought about that?" Spencer started feeling uncomfortable.

**Diary Room-Spencer**

_I really don't want to be in an alliance with Madison. But I do have a few people in mind. _

"Not yet Madison but I'll keep that in mind." Spencer heard another knock and quickly yelled a come in. "Hey Spence I brought you some ice cream oh hey Madison." Ashley awkwardly waved and handed the bowl to the relieved blonde.

"Hi Ashley we were just talking about how important alliances are in this game. Have you thought about them yet?" Ashley just shrugged and started taking bites of ice cream from Spencer's bowl. Spencer pushed her and they both started laughing together. "Well I'll just leave you two alone." The Latina said and walked out of the room.

"So have you been thinking about creating an alliance?" Ashley asked Spencer who looked deep in thought. "Actually I have. What do you think of an alliance with Clay and Chelsea?" Spencer told her crush. "Yeah I like it. I trust them unlike the other people in the house." Spencer nodded and crawled up to the head of the bed. "Come on lets take a nap." Ashley followed Spencer and cuddled up with her.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_This is like my little piece of heaven in the house._

* * *

Madison is sitting in the backyard with Aiden and Carmen. She thinks she can play both sides of the house. "Hey guys maybe we should create an alliance." Carmen and Aiden turned to her with a smirk on their faces. "Okay maybe we should. So who are we against?" Carmen asked Madison. "Well probably the brains and Ashley." "If we ever get a chance we should break them up." Carmen quickly said. "That's not a bad idea. But one step at a time, we have to take out the strongest players on that side." Madison instructed.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_I really don't like Madison but I don't know about the other side either._

"So are you guys in?" Aiden and Carmen nodded and they all shook hands. "Okay so lets see who gets nominated this week and win the POV!" Madison told her alliance.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Maybe if I can convince the alliance to take out Spencer everything will be perfect._

* * *

Ashley is in the HOH room waiting for Spencer to bring up Clay and Chelsea. After a few minutes they finally came up and sat on the couch. "So what's up guys?" Clay asked the two girls. "Well I think its time to create an alliance and out of all the people in the house I trust you guys so what do you think?" Spencer asked the other Brains.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I was waiting for this conversation. _

"Yeah I agree I think we should create an alliance and take out the strongest people in that group." Clay answered. "Okay so its settled were against them and we will stick together and look out for each other." Ashley told the group.

"So Spencer do you know who you want to put up?" Spencer nodded. "Yeah I think it will be good for the alliance if we get one of two people out. We really need to win the veto just incase. So what about Kyla?" The alliance looked around and laughed. "Yeah I don't know about her I think she is just a floater." The painter answered.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Kyla hasn't really gotten close to the houseguests so we don't know what her plan is. Maybe she could helpful to the alliance but we'll have to wait and see._

"Well goodnight and good luck on the nomination ceremony!" Clay and Chelsea said and then both walked out.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna get ready to sleep too. I'm going downstairs to get ready do you what anything?" Ashley asked. The blonde shook her head and smiled.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_This is a really stressful decision. At least I have someone to help me get through it. _

* * *

Spencer is putting the keys in the contraption and getting ready for the ceremony while everyone else in outside. She finishes and yells for everyone to come in. Ashley runs in and helps Spencer carry the contraption to the dining room table. She thanks her and then gets ready to start.

"Hello houseguests, today is the nomination ceremony and Clay and Chelsea are safe since they are part of my clique. I will start by pulling out the first key." Spencer pulls out the key. "Ashley you are safe." Ashley smiles and thanks Spencer while Carmen rolls her eyes. Ashley tugs out the next key, "Kyla you are safe." Kyla thanks the blonde and moves on to the last key. She yanks it out, "Madison you are safe." Madison is surprised and thanks Spencer. Spencer nods and stands up.

"I put you Aiden and you Carmen up for eviction because I think you guys are really tough competitors and are strong. So good luck on the POV and this meeting is adjourned." Everyone gets up and starts hugging the nominees.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_Spencer is right about me being strong and competitive but I think Madison is a bigger threat then me. _

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I know Spencer's speech was bullshit. She just wants to make sure I'm out of the house so she has Ashley to herself. _

_**Find out if one of the nominees can save themselves by winning the POV or if someone else is willing to save them on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	8. Week 2 POV

Hey readers I loved the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to me4son because your review was just really sweet! And great minds think alike :). I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do then don't forget to review! Oh also school starts tomorrow :( so I don't know how regular the updates will be but I'll try my hardest!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Spencer is the HOH for the week and now is in an alliance with Ashley, Chelsea and Clay. Madison also created an alliance with Carmen and Aiden. Its time for the POV competition!**_

Carmen is sitting in the lounge room with Aiden and Madison discussing the POV. "I wonder what kind of competition it's going to be." Carmen questioned. "I hope it's endurance so I can make use of my gorgeous muscles." Aiden said while kissing his biceps." Carmen cringed.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_And that is why I don't date boys America. There all douche bags. _

"Right so Madison if you get picked to play in the competition and win your going to take one of us off right?" The brunette with bangs asked the Latina. "Yeah of course." Madison said and put on a smile.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I don't know if my alliance is the best but I want to keep them around as long as I can._

"Great now we just have to get ready for it. Do you think Spencer just put me so she can just have Ashley all to herself?" Carmen asked her alliance but all ready knowing the answer. Aiden smiled and rubbed his hands together.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_I think there's going to be a girl fight soon! I am so looking forward to it!_

"Yeah Carmen and I think you need to fight for your girl!" The meathead said while trying to get move things faster. "Yeah I'll think about that." Carmen answered lost in thought.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Get ready to fight for Ashley, Spencer!_

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are in the HOH room listening to Spencer's favorite CD. "Spencer if I hear one more Kelly Clarkson song I am going to walk out of this room!" Ashley said while throwing the headphones somewhere. Spencer just laughed. "Well what else do you want to do?" the blonde asked and Ashley just sighed but then a smile appeared on her face. "Wanna make out?" Ashley asked and wiggled her eyebrows but then started laughing. "Okay." That immediately shut the brunette up. "I was just kidding Spencer I mean we don't have to." Spencer leaned in and whispered, "I want to" before leaning in and gently pressing her lips against Ashley's. Ashley immediately kissed her back but then pulled away when they heard a knock. Ashley sighed and Spencer gave Ashley one last peck before yelling come in. Aiden walked in Ashley gave him a look that scared the hell out of him.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Why do you have to ruin everything Aiden? That was the best kiss of my life and you just had to ruin it! For that I hope you get evicted. _

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Wow that was just amazing I don't think I ever felt something like that. _

"Hey guys am I interrupting anything?" Aiden asked feeling uncomfortable with the bad looks he's getting. "Not anymore, I think I'm going to go and get something to eat. Do you want anything Spence?" Ashley asked before opening the door. Spencer shook her head and Ashley nodded and then walked out the door.

"Okay I just wanted to tell you that Carmen said she wants Ashley and she's not afraid to fight for her." Aiden said while sounding innocent but of course having an ulterior motive.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_Time to start some drama!" _

"Oh thanks for telling me Aiden I'll keep that in mind." Spencer said but didn't really care because she knew that her crush wasn't interested in Carmen. And that kiss just sealed the deal. Aiden nodded and decided to change the subject. "So ready for the POV tomorrow?" Spencer nodded because she was not in the mood to talk. "Okay well I'm just going to head downstairs." Aiden said sensing some tension.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Why can't Carmen get the message? Ashley doesn't want her!

* * *

_

All the Houseguests are in the living room getting ready for the POV competition. Spencer comes in with the red bag with all the players' names in it. "Hello houseguests its time for the POV ceremony and the two nominees and I will be playing and I will choose two other players to play. So the two people are." Spencer pulled out two names from the bag. "Madison and Kyla. I also have to choose the host and that will be Chelsea. So lets go out in the backyard and get started."

Everyone walks outside and sees the backyard looking like a classroom with five desks set up with small chalkboards on top and blinders between the desks.

"The readers have voted who they thought would be this in high school and you have to guess what the readers said. If you get it wrong you will be eliminated. So players take a seat and lets get started!" The players sat down and got their chalk ready.

"Okay the first question is which houseguest would be the most studious in high school." Everyone answered Clay, which was correct.

"Which houseguest would be the most rebellious?" Spencer, Carmen, Madison, and Kyla answered Ashley, which was correct. "Sorry Aiden you are eliminated.

"Which houseguest would be a member of environmental club?" Spencer and Madison both wrote down Clay and Carmen and Kyla wrote Chelsea. "Sorry Spencer and Madison the correct answer was Chelsea.

"Which houseguest would not attend dances?" Kyla wrote down Carmen and Carmen wrote down Ashley. "Carmen you are correct it was Ashley! You won the POV competition!" Carmen hugged Chelsea and Ashley.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_That's right second POV in a row! I am so going to win this game!_

* * *

Everyone is back in the living room waiting for the POV ceremony. Carmen comes in with the veto medal around her neck and starts her speech. "As most of you would already know I choose to use the veto on me so I can take myself off the block."

Carmen finished and then sat down on the couches with the other nominees.

Spencer stood up and started her speech. "Well now I have to put another houseguest on the block and I choose Madison. So please sit in the green chair. Sorry Madison it's really nothing personal." Madison nodded and went to sit in the chair. "This veto meeting is adjourned.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I really wish that Carmen didn't win but I can still take out Aiden._

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I'm not really worried because I know I'm just a pawn. _

_**Will the houseguests think Madison is just a pawn during the eviction ceremony? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	9. Week 2 Eviction

Hey readers thanks for the reviews! I managed to crank out a chapter for you guys! And I was wondering where you were breathe4her lol thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter and leave those amazing reviews!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Spencer won the HOH and nominated Aiden and Carmen. Carmen won the POV competition and took herself off the block, which caused Madison to be put up. Who will be evicted this week? Find out now!**_

Everyone is sitting in the backyard playing truth or dare. It was Aiden's turn and the girls starting getting scared. "Okay I dare Spencer to kiss Ashley." Spencer smiled because she knew he was going to do that.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Boys are so predictable! But I don't mind!_

She faced Ashley who had a huge grin on her face. She slowly leaned in but stopped when she heard Carmen scream. "Stop trying to steal Ashley from me! I'm the one who is going to kiss her first!" She yelled and then jumped on Ashley and attacked her lips. Ashley tried pushing to crazy girl off of her but Carmen just kept kissing her. Aiden had to pull her off and Madison just laughed. Ashley jumped off the couch and yelled back at Carmen, "Your friken crazy! I don't even like you! I like Spencer and I already kissed her and it was amazing!" All the houseguests looked at Ashley with their mouths wide open.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Oops! Did I say that out loud? I hope Spencer doesn't get mad!_

"Yeah that's right we did and now Ashley and I are going to go take a nap." The blonde grabbed Ashley's hand and ran upstairs while Carmen just sat there stunned while the rest of the houseguests went inside the houseguests leaving her alone.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_This isn't over Ashley Davies! You will like me when your girlfriend leaves this house!_

* * *

"So that was interesting." The brunette said slightly nervous since Spencer hasn't said anything yet. "Eh whatever I don't really care. Oh and by the way I like you too." Spencer said and winked. "Well how about we finish what we started in the backyard." Spencer nodded and pulled the back of Ashley's neck causing Ashley's lips to crash into hers. They kept kissing until they heard a knock. "Why does everyone have to disturb us?" Ashley asked the frustrated blonde. "Because there all jealous that they cant watch." Spencer said and winked while getting up and opening the door while Ashley followed. "What do you want Carmen?" Spencer said to her least favorite person in the house. "I just wanted to apologize I should have never done that. And I will stay away from Ashley." Carmen said with her head down and a miserable expression on her face. "Its okay Carmen lets just start over. I want to be friends with you." Ashley said feeling bad for Carmen and totally missing the scowl on her crush's face.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Why do you have to be so nice Ashley? I'm watching you Carmen stay away from my girl!_

_**Diary Room- Carmen**_

_Phase one complete of plan getting Ashley. _

"Okay well were going to sleep now so I'll see you in the morning." Ashley said feeling uncomfortable. Carmen nodded with a smile and gave Ashley a hug. Ashley awkwardly hugged her for a few seconds and then let go. "Good night!" Ashley waved and then looked at Spencer who still had the scowl on her face. "Aww Spencer please don't be mad. I don't want Carmen, I only want you!" Ashley told Spencer and pulled her closer to give her a real hug. "I want you too. Come on lets go to sleep, it's been a long day!" Spencer said and then pulled out of the hug to jump on the bed. Ashley followed and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" The blonde questioned. Ashley smiled and gave her passionate kiss. It started getting a little too heated and Spencer pushed Ashley back. "Sorry I just don't want to take this too fast." Ashley nodded and gave Spencer one last peck before cuddling up to Spencer and falling asleep.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I will do everything I can to keep Spencer and I here._

* * *

_**Its time for another houseguest to leave the Big Brother house. But before we start voting lets ask the houseguests how this week went. We also have something big to tell the remaining houseguests.**_

Everyone looks at the screen feeling anxious about the questions coming, especially Spencer.

_**Hello houseguests I have a few questions and lets start with Aiden. Well Aiden did you want to start a little drama before maybe being evicted? **_Aiden laughed and nodded. "Well I thought it would be nice to see a fight before I leave and I think it was on the verge of happening so I just gave them a little push." Everyone laughed.

_**Okay but you guys are all buddies again right? **_Everyone nodded their heads.

_**Well besides Spencer and Ashley who seem a little closer than friends now. Ashley would you like to talk about that. **_Spencer let out a sigh happy that she wasn't picked on and Ashley just laughed. "Well we have been getting closer but how can you not like Spencer she is just so genuine and she likes my cooking!" Spencer laughed and slapped Ashley's arm while Carmen mock gagged in the corner.

_**That's good! Well I know one houseguest who doesn't like your showmance. Carmen what's going on? "**_I like Ashley but its all water under the bridge now." Carmen said and smiled at Ashley who smiled back.

_**Good! Okay well it's time for the nominees to give their last plea to stay. We will start with you Aiden. **_Aiden nodded and stood up, "Okay well first I would like to say that you guys are really interesting and if I leave I will really miss you guys! I think you should keep me because I can help you in this game. I am a loyal guy and I just hope you will keep me in this game!" Aiden sat down and Madison stood up. "Well from my speech last week I just want to emphasize that I will work hard for the people that have my back and I can keep my promises. Please vote for the person that can help your game!" Madison finished and sat down.

_**Okay thank you nominees. It's time for voting and we will start with Clay. **_Clay walked into the diary room and sat down. _**Clay who do you vote to evict? **_"I vote to evict Aiden." Clay leaves and passes Ashley. _**Ashley please cast your vote. **_"I vote to evict Madison." Ashley leaves and passes Chelsea. _**Chelsea who do you vote to evict? "**_I vote to evict Aiden." Chelsea leaves and passes Kyla. _**Who do you vote to evict Kyla? "**_I vote to evict Aiden." _**Its official Aiden is leaving the Big Brother house but lets see who Carmen votes to evict. Hello Carmen please cast your vote. **_"I vote to evict Aiden." Carmen leaves the diary room and goes back into the living room to hear the results.

_**Aiden you are evicted from the Big Brother house. **_Aiden stands up and hugs the houseguests and then leaves the house.

**Diary Room- Aiden**

_I wish I could stay in the house but I'm a little glad because Madison was really starting to get on my nerves! If the houseguests are smart they will vote out Madison next. _

_**Houseguests I have one more thing to tell you. The cliques are over! You can nominate anyone for eviction. **_Everyone is surprised but pleased. _**That's it for now Houseguests!**_

_**Who will be the next HOH? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	10. Week 3 HOH Competition

Hey readers sorry this is so late but I tried to get it to out to you guys earlier but the document wouldn't upload! I'm sorry this is short but I'll try to get another up soon! Love the reviews keep them coming!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Aiden was evicted from the Big Brother house and Madison is once again saved. The cliques are now broken in the house. Now its time for the HOH competition! **_

_**Okay Houseguests it's time for the HOH Competition! Please step out to the backyard. **_ The houseguests step out and see six graduation cap swings.

_**Since you guys have graduated from your cliques we thought we would give you guys a graduation ceremony so would everyone except Spencer sit on one of the hats. **_The Houseguests take their seats and as soon as everyone gets on they are hoisted in the air.

_**The rules are very straightforward this time. Just hold on! The last one standing or in your case sitting will be the Head Of Household. Oh watch out for the diploma!**_

The Houseguests start spinning and getting chucked into a giant foam diploma. "Ow that hurts!" Kyla whines. Everyone keeps spinning and a few people are getting nauseous.

_**Sorry Houseguests it looks like its raining on your graduation day! **_Heavy rain pours on the houseguests while there spinning and being hit by the diploma. The spinning stops and Chelsea starts feeling really queasy. "I am dropping before this thing starts spinning again and my vomit starts going everywhere." The Houseguests thank her and then she drops.

"Sorry Chelsea you are not going to be the HOH but you do get a graduation prize! Please choose a number between one and four." Spencer says. "I pick number one." Spencer hands Chelsea the box that says number one. "I got 5,000 dollars!" The competitors look at her in shock. But it ends once they start spinning again.

Kyla is starting to get tired of the constant beating against the diploma and cant take it anymore. She is also freezing since she is only wearing a tank top and the rain is pouring on her. "Okay that's it I quit!" Kyla drops and walks over to Spencer, which is difficult because her head is spinning. "Kyla if you could please pick a number between one and four I can give you your graduation prize." Kyla sits down on the ground and waits a few minutes. "I pick number four." Spencer hands her the number four box and waits for her to open it. "I won a 36-inch flat screen tv!" The competitors once again look shocked.

"I think I'm tempted to fall." Carmen says and totally forgets about the diploma and looses her balance, which cause her to fall next. "Okay Carmen it's your turn to pick a graduation prize. Which number would you like?" Spencer asks hoping she wont get a good prize. "I pick number two." Spencer throws her the box. "Wow I got a week of slop. Lucky me!" Carmen says sarcastically while Spencer has a huge smile on her face since her wish was fulfilled.

The competition has been going on for a few hours and it was starting to take a toll on the opponents. Ashley hurled into the diploma and was pushed back which caused her to fall off the swing. She lied there for a little bit and Spencer came and joined her with the last box in her hand. "Here is your graduation present Ash." The brunette smiled and opened it. "Wow just what I needed a vacation for two to Hawaii! I wonder who I'm going to take." She said while laughing. Spencer just hit her and they moved to the side. Spencer saw Ashley shivering and whispered in her ear, "Just wait till I warm you up." Ashley smiled and grabbed Spencer's hand to take her into the house.

Madison saw that everyone was gone and turned to the dark skinned boy hanging on with her. "Hey Clay how about we hatch a deal because I'm tired and you look tired too." Clay looked at her and nodded. "I'm listening." Madison thought for a few seconds. "Well if you let me win this competition I will guarantee your safety." Clay looked into her eyes and saw certainty. "You promise me I'm safe right?" Madison vigorously nodded. Clay sighed and then fell. Madison fell right after him. "Madison you are the new Head of Household!" Spencer hugged her and then went to go help Clay.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_She better stay true to her word for my sake_

* * *

Everyone is in the kitchen trying to warm up and enjoy their evening. "Who wants to see my HOH room?" Madison yells and everyone gets up to follow her. She unlocks the door and sees pictures of her family and friends. She looks at each one and starts laughing. All the Houseguests looked around too and were surprised to see all the pictures of friends.

Carmen found the letter and gave it to Madison. "Read your letter Madison!" Madison took the letter and unfolded it. "Aww it from my friend Sherry. Its says we are proud that you won HOH but we knew that was going to happen. We hope that you are enjoying the game and are making tons of friends. I can't wait to hear about all the hotties. Good luck with the game and you will be hearing from us soon!" Madison folded up the letter and sat on her new bed. "That was great Madison! We'll give you sometime to rest." Madison nodded and laid on her bed. Already thinking about nominations.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_This is going to be hard. Should I play dirty?_

_**Find out who Madison is going to put up on the block on the next chapter of Big Brother! **_


	11. Week 3 Nomination Ceremony

Sorry for the wait! But school has been taking up all my time. I really appreciate all the visitors and reviews! Please keep them coming! There is also another poll which is explained after the chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Madison won the HOH competition after making a deal with Clay. Kyla has still not made any alliances. It is now time for the nomination ceremony. **_

Spencer and Ashley are sitting in the lounge area alone cuddled up on the couch talking about nominations. "So are you sacred about nominations?" Spencer asked the brunette. "Well ya! I think Madison hates me and I'm scared for you since you put her up." Spencer nodded and laid her head down on Ashley's shoulder. "Yeah that's what I'm worried about too. But there are bigger fish to fry." Ashley nodded and put her arm around Spencer. "Don't worry about it I'll win you the POV." Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley on the cheek. "You are the sweetest." Ashley smiled and gave Spencer a little peck on the lips.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I don't know what I would do if Spencer left the house. I think I would go crazy. _

"So do you want me to cook for you again?" The brunette asked while trying to lighten the mood. "Aww Ash your going to make me gain like fifty pounds!" Spencer said while rubbing her flat belly. "Alright your choice but I was going to make chicken parmesan." The brunette said trying to entice the blonde.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Why does she have to tempt me? _

"Fine! But tell me you'll still like me when I'm a balloon!" Ashley laughed and nodded. "I will definitely still like you if you were a balloon." Spencer smiled at her and pulled her into a chaste kiss. What the coupled failed to see was another brunette was watching them with hate in her eyes.

* * *

Madison was in her HOH room listening to her Lady Gaga CD but was disturbed by a short brunette bursting through the door. "I want Spencer gone!" Carmen angrily whispered at the Latina. "Woah what's going on?" Madison asked while staring at the frantic girl. "Those two are so annoying. She's trying to steal my girl and she thinks she's safe." Madison just laughed and laid back down on her bed. "Carmen I think it's time you get over her. She's pretty sprung on Spencer and I don't think her leaving will change that. Leave them alone and get your head in the game girl. You're my only ally. And I need to figure out who to put up."

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I really want to smack Carmen. She is irritating the shit out of me! But I have to keep her around so she can hopefully take me to the end. _

Carmen shrugged and sat next to Madison. "Sorry I think this slop is making me crazy. Do you know who you want to put up?" Madison looked down and started playing with the blanket. "Well I think I do but it's not final." Carmen looked at her with wide eyes. "Who?" Madison laughed and walked out of the room. Carmen huffed and turned to the screen, which was showing all the rooms in the house. She spotted the two lovebirds in the kitchen having a food fight. They stopped and started kissing. Carmen threw the remote at the wall and started coming up with ideas to get Spencer out of the house.

* * *

Chelsea, Clay and Madison are sitting in the hot tub discussing random things until Chelsea thinks it's the right time to talk about the game.

"So Madison I just want to tell you that were not against you. We have bigger targets in the house." Madison nodded. "I'll take that into consideration. But it's a game and there is only one winner so I'll have to do what's best for me." Chelsea and Clay both nodded.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_I have a feeling that this nomination ceremony won't go so well._

"Do you have any suggestions?" Madison asked and Clay nodded. "Well I was thinking Kyla has been flying under the radar." Madison agreed but half-heartily. "I'll keep that in mind." Clay smiled.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I didn't really know whom else to throw under the bus. It's not like she's helping me. _

* * *

Ashley is playing chess with Kyla and thought this would be the best time to talk about alliances with her.

"So Kyla have you thought about alliances yet? Since it's like a huge part of the game?" Ashley said jokingly so she can eliminate any tension. Kyla nodded. "Well I was thinking about forming an alliance with you and Spencer because you two just seem really trustworthy and genuine."

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_My plan was to lay low but I think having Ashley and Spencer as allies will help my game. _

They smiled at each other. "Thanks! And we are trustworthy and genuine. We got your back. Oh speak of the devil." Ashley and Kyla start laughing when they spot Spencer walking towards them. She plops down on Ashley's lap and starts giving the two suspicious looks."Okay what did I miss?" The blonde asks the two giggly blondes. "Well we were just talking about you, beautiful." Spencer blushed and gave Ashley a chaste kiss. "Aww you two are so cute!" Spencer and Ashley laughed and then got back to business. "We are now in an alliance with Kyla, dear." Spencer smiles warmly at Kyla. "Well welcome aboard!"

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Perfect move Ashley! We need all the support we can get especially now I'm guessing._

* * *

_**It's now time for the nomination ceremony houseguests. Please come into the kitchen and sit down at the round table. **_

Everyone takes their seats and gets ready to hear the good or bad news.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I'm pretty scared for these nominations because I have a feeling either Spencer or I will go up._

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Hmm I don't know what Madison is thinking but hopefully its something about keeping me around!_

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_I haven't really talked to Madison so hopefully that doesn't negatively affect my game!_

Madison walks in with the huge contraption. "Okay guys its time for the ceremony so I will pull the first key and this person is safe." Madison pulls out the first key. "Carmen you are safe." Carmen smiles while Spencer glares. Carmen tugged out the next key. "The next safe person is Clay." Clay thanks Madison and yanks out the next key. "Kyla you are safe." Kyla hugs Madison and pulls out the next key. "The last person safe is Spencer." Spencer thanks Madison and gives Ashley a sorry smile.

"I nominated you Chelsea because I think you are very smart and a threat to me. Ashley you are also very smart and strong so you're a double threat that I need to get rid off. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Everyone gets up and hugs the nominees.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I need Ashley gone so Carmen can focus! And I don't trust Chelsea at all._

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I just have to work hard to win the POV or get as many votes as I can. I will not give up without a fight!_

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Madison you messed with the wrong person. You are so going down! _

_**Who will win the POV and will it save one of the two nominees? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother! **_

_**And there is a secret power called the coup d'etat that will be given to one of the houseguests that can change the nominations for this week or the next. So vote in the poll on my profile! **_


	12. Week 3 POV

Hey readers! Sorry for the wait but school is of course taking up all my time! Thanks for the reviews I love them and keep them coming! And also thanks for participating in the poll! Enjoy!

_Previously on Big Brother. Madison is the new HOH and nominated both Chelsea and Ashley for eviction. Kyla is now in an alliance with Spencer and Ashley while Madison and Carmen have formed a strong alliance. It's time for the POV ceremony!_

Ashley and Spencer are lying in their bed thinking about what happened at the nomination ceremony. "So do you think your just a pawn Ash?" Spencer asked with worry in her voice. "I hope so but don't worry babe we can win the POV we need to. I need you to win it Spence so were both safe this week. I don't want to leave you alone and go to the jury house." Ashley said and pulled the blonde closer to her.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_If I win the POV I don't think I'll use it. I rather Spencer be safe then me. It's not worth it to lose her._

"Don't worry about it right now. Lets just enjoy our time together." Ashley told the concerned blonde and kissed the top her head. "Ashley if you leave then I will leave I will have no motivation to play." Ashley put her hand underneath Spencer's chin to tilt her head up. "Spencer if I leave you have to promise me that you will still play your hardest for me." Ashley said while looking in Spencer's eyes. Spencer nodded and pressed her lips to Ashley's giving her a kiss full of love.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I am going to win the POV I have to there is no other option. _

* * *

Madison was in her room looking through her basket when Carmen burst through the door again. "What the hell was that Madison? I told you I want Spencer gone! Not Ashley!" Madison sighed and sat on her bed while Carmen plopped down on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah I know and that's why I didn't put her up right now so I can back door her." Carmen's mouth hung open and then she quickly closed it and smiled widely. "Carmen you are a genius!" Madison smiled and nodded her head.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I don't even know if I want to put Spencer up but I had to say that to get Carmen off my back. I think she physco! Ashley better watch out._

"So what are we going to do with Kyla she's really been laying low. Should we sink our claws into her?" Carmen asked after feeling a little bit better with the current situation. "Well I don't know she hasn't really approached us and until she does were not going to do anything." Madison said while staring at her nails. Carmen huffed and walked out of the room.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Why does Madison get to make all the huge decisions? I want to make some too. Who gave her all the power?_

* * *

Clay and Chelsea are sitting in the backyard lying on the couches. "I really don't want you to go you're like my best friend!" Clay whined. Chelsea laughed and grabbed Clay's hand.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_Do I have a crush on Chelsea? Yes! But I don't know if I should tell her now. Ah what the hell you only get to be in the Big Brother house once._

"Chelsea I have something to tell you." The dark skinned girl turned to him and smiled. "I really like you." Chelsea smiled. "I like you to Clay." Clay sighed and tried again. "I really really ike you Chelsea." Chelsea had an oh expression on her face. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time but I feel like we have such good chemistry and we just mesh."

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Wow I so did not think Clay would say something but I feel it too!_

"Clay I really like you too and we do have such great chemistry and we do mes-" Chelsea was cut off with Clay colliding his lips with Chelsea's.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I'm going to win this POV for Chelsea!_

* * *

_**Its time for the POV Houseguests! Please walk to the backyard to start the competition! **_

Everyone walked outside and saw the backyard set up like a golf course. In the middle of the backyard was a spinning wheel with holes in it and numbers marking the holes.

_**Okay houseguests all you have to do is hit the big golf ball with the gigantic club and try get the golf ball in the hole marked with the highest number. Lets start with Clay! **_

Clay walks up to the green field and grabs the club. He swings it and the ball lands into the hole marked with the number two.

_**Okay Clay you are currently in the lead with a two. Madison your up. **_

Madison grabs the club from Clay and whacks the ball. The ball lands in the hole marked with a 4.

_**Madison you are now in the lead and Clay is eliminated! Okay Chelsea your turn! **_

Chelsea picks up the club and smacks the ball, which goes flying. It finally lands in the hole marked two.

_**Sorry Chelsea but you are eliminated. Madison is still in the lead and its your turn Ashley. **_

Ashley takes the club and holds it like a pro. She hits the ball with enough force and it lands in the hole marked six.

_**Great hit Ashley, sorry Madison you are eliminated! A six puts you in the lead! Spencer its your turn to hit the ball.**_

Spencer grabs the club and uses all her might to hit the ball. The ball lands in the hole marked nine.

_**Wow Spencer that was quite a hit! You are now in the lead and Ashley is eliminated! Kyla your up.**_

Kyla took the club and hit the ball, which bounced off the edge of the wheel.

_**Sorry Kyla you are eliminated and Spencer is still in the lead. Carmen you are the last one to hit so you have to get a ten or higher to win the competition!**_

Carmen grabs the club and takes a deep breath. She hits the ball and it lands in the hole marked with a seven.

_**Sorry Carmen you are eliminated which leaves Spencer to win the POV! **_

Ashley runs up to lift Spencer and twirl her around. After she puts her down she grabs her face and pulls her into a huge kiss. "I knew you could do it babe." Ashley whispers in the winner's ear. Spencer smiles and accepts the hugs from the other houseguests.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_It sure does feel good to be on top! Oh and it also feels good to have the power to save my girl!_

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are curled up in bed snuggling and whispering to each other.

_**Spencer please come to the Diary Room.**_

Ashley sighs. "Wait Spencer before you go I have something to ask you." Spencer smiles at the curly haired brunette. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer squeals and jumps on Ashley. "Of course I will be your girlfriend!" Spencer says and leans in to give Ashley a passionate kiss.

_**Spencer please come to the Diary Room.**_

"Sounds like they want you bad girlfriend." Ashley says and laughs. "Fine I'm going but I'll be back soon girlfriend." Spencer tells her and gives her one last kiss.

Spencer walks into the diary room and see an envelope on the couch. "Spencer you won the power of Coup D'Etat which means that you have the power to change the nominations either this week or next! But make sure no one knows you have this power or it will be taken away!" Spencer just leans back in her chair with an amazed expression on her face. "Wow Thank you readers! I will use this power wisely!

Spencer walks out of the room and jumps back in bed with Ashley. Ashley puts her arm around her waist and pulls her closer to her. "What was the about baby?" Spencer smiles and shrugs. "Nothing much they just wanted me to talk about winning the POV." Ashley nods and kisses the back of Spencer's head. "Okay good night girlfriend." Spencer smiles and turns her head so she can give Ashley a kiss. "Sweet dreams girlfriend." Spencer whispers and gets comfortable in her girlfriend's embrace.

* * *

"Everyone its time for the POV ceremony!" Spencer yelled while standing in the front of the living room. The houseguests all sat down and waited.

"Okay nominees please tell me why I should use the veto on you." Spencer asked and Ashley stood up. "Well you should use it on me because I can really help you advance your game and I think it would be in your best interest to keep me here." Ashley said with a wink. Spencer giggled and Chelsea stood up. "Well you should use the veto on me because I'm a faithful friend and I can assist you in this game." Chelsea told her and Spencer smiled.

"Well I decided to use the POV on Ashley." Ashley smiled and took the medallion out of Spencer's hand and put it around her neck. She gave Spencer a hug and sat down the couch with her.

Madison stood up and walked to the front of the room. "That leaves me to put up a replacement nominee and that is you Kyla." Madison said and pointed at Kyla. She got up and sat down in the green chair.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Spencer said and walked away.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_I think I'm okay with this because I got at least two votes and I can rally up some more hopefully!_

_**Who will be evicted this week on Big Brother? And will Spencer use the Coup D'Etat this week? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	13. Week 3 Eviction

Hey readers! Sorry for the delay but I am wiped out! But I managed to write a nice long chapter for you guys. If you guys are enjoying the story or want me to change anything please leave a review! Enjoy!

_Previously on Big Brother. Madison won HOH putting up Chelsea and Ashley up for eviction telling Carmen she was planning to backdoor Spencer. Meanwhile Spencer won the POV saving herself and her new girlfriend. Kyla was put up for the replacement. Who is going to be evicted this week? Find out now!_

Kyla, Spencer, and Ashley are sitting in the kitchen deciding what to eat for dinner. "So babe what should I cook?" Spencer was sitting at the breakfast bar laughing. "Aww Ash I don't want you to cook everyday how about I give it a try?" Spencer said while walking towards the refrigerator. "Are you sure sweetie?" Ashley asked with a hint of apprehension in her voice. "Ash go sit down!" Ashley went to sit next to Kyla who sat there what a sad expression on her face. "What's wrong Ky?" Ashley asked the upset brunette sitting next to her. "Well I was hoping you were going to make lasagna today." Ashley laughed and whispered someday in her ear to try to cheer her up.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_I think Ashley's cooking is the best thing in the house. It really is the biggest thing I will miss. Oh and of course watching the cutest couple in the world._

"Don't worry Kyla my cooking isn't that bad!" Spencer reassured the sad brunette while taking some chicken out of the freezer. Ashley and Kyla started talking about the game while Spencer was cooking. "So do you think I'm going to stay Ash?" Ashley didn't want to scare Kyla but also didn't want to make her too overconfident. "I think your going to have a really good chance." Kyla sat there with a smile on her face.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_I have to make sure I'm staying even if that means I have to play dirty._

Kyla told Spencer and Ashley she would be back and ran upstairs. "Baby come here and try." Ashley got up and walked over to Spencer holding out the wooden spoon. Ashley reluctantly tried the red sauce. Immediately after the sauce hit Ashley's tongue she spit it out and washed her mouth out with water. She even had to run to the refrigerator to grab the carton of milk and chug the whole thing.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_That was the hottest thing I've ever tried in my life!_

Spencer just stood there in amazement. "Spence I thought you liked me but instead you try to poison me? What the heck did you put in that?" Spencer thought about it and listed off ingredients in the mystery sauce. "Well there was chili sauce, chili powder, some jalapenos, a little salt, some pepp- " "Spencer what the hell were you trying to make?" Ashley asked cutting off the murdering girlfriend. "Um Chinese food?" Spencer said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ashley took the pan with the poison and emptied its contents in the garbage. "Honey no more cooking for you." Ashley told the pouting blonde and gave her a quick kiss before going over to the stove to start over.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I didn't think it looked that bad! But after all I never really cooked before so maybe I will just leave that to Ashley. _

* * *

After Kyla got upstairs, she knocked on the HOH room door. She heard a faint come in and opened the door and saw Carmen and Madison lounging on the bed looking at who's coming through the door. "Oh hey Kyla how is going?" Madison asked while Carmen was looking at her suspiciously. "Hey I just wanted to talk to you both." Kyla said while taking a seat on the couch and waited for the two Latina's attention. "Okay so I just want to tell you I really want to stay and I am willing to be a spy for you two and be part of your alliance." Kyla said looking promising at the girls.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Wow I really don't know what to say. Should I trust her or is this just her last plea to stay in the house._

"Kyla how can I be reassured that you will stay true to us?" Madison asked making sure that this is all serious. "Well right now all I can give you is my word but I promise that I will do everything I can to help you both." Kyla said with the most sincerity she could. "Kyla I don't know if I can trust you." Carmen added her opinion in the conversation. "Kyla can you please give Carmen and I a minute to discuss." Kyla nodded and walked out of the room. "Carmen I really think this is for the best. Spencer and Ashley don't know Kyla is doing this so there going to keep her and that's going to be the best for us. You have to vote for her stay if you want to go anywhere in this game." Madison told her partner.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Great now I have to make the big decision but I really don't know what to do. My main priority is to get Spencer out and I don't know if keeping Kyla will help me with that. _

* * *

Ashley is just about done with dinner while Spencer is sitting at the huge dinner table watching her. "Okay babe I'm almost done do you want to set the table?" Spencer nodded and went to take out the plates. "How many plates do you think we need Ashy?" Ashley looked around and couldn't spot anyone so she just assumed that they were going to come at their own time. "Um just two I guess." Ashley answered while putting the stir-fry on the table. Ashley sat down next to Spencer and gave her sweet smile before putting some food in both of their plates. After Spencer took a bite she smiled and gave Ashley a small kiss. "How do you make such great food?" Ashley smiled at Spencer and wiped a noodle off Spencer's chin. "Only for you babe." Spencer gave Ashley another kiss and went back to eating. After a few minutes Ashley spoke up. "Spencer do you think we should keep Kyla. After she asked me if she was safe she ran upstairs and we know that upstairs leads to the HOH room." Spencer nodded. "Yeah I think she is trying to setup something with Carmen and Madison something fishy is going on with her." Ashley agreed and went back to her dinner.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I think the coup d'etat will really help. Anyone who crosses us better watch out and I know that's you Kyla!_

* * *

Chelsea and Clay are lying in bed spending their night together. "Clay if I leave I want you to play your hardest in the game. Don't worry about me in the jury house just keep your eye on the prize." Clay looked at Chelsea with so much love. "You are my prize. But I will play for us." Chelsea leaned her up and gave Clay a passionate kiss. "I really don't trust Kyla but I don't know what Ashley and Spencer are thinking. I really don't know if they should keep her." Clay held Chelsea a little tighter. "They should keep you babe but don't worry something good will happen." Chelsea just nodded and snuggled in Clay's embrace thinking about tomorrow's events.

* * *

_Its time to send the first houseguest to the jury house but lets see if the two nominees will be switched out this week if Spencer uses her secret power. Before we evict a houseguest let's talk to the houseguests._

Everyone is sitting the living room staring at the screen waiting for the embarrassing questions to start.

_**So Houseguests it looks like there is love in the air! Spencer and Ashley became official and Chelsea and Clay what is going on with you two? **_

Clay laughed and answered. "Well Chelsea before we answer that question I have a question for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Chelsea laughed and nodded her head and gave Clay a quick kiss before turning back to the screen with an enormous smile on her face.

_**Well that was romantic! Spencer, are you angry that Ashley didn't ask you like that?**_

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "Everything Ashley does is romantic so I would say that how she asked me was romantic and perfect." Spencer smiled and Ashley and gave her a quick peck.

_**Aww the perfect couple. Carmen how do you feel about this?**_

Carmen put on the fakest smile she could muster and answered the question. "Well there is no hard feelings between us so I don't mind." Spencer scoffed and Carmen shot a glare at her.

_**Okay if you say so! Okay its almost time for the voting but before that does someone want to do something important right now?**_

Everyone looked around clueless and Spencer just shrugged her shoulders when Ashley looked quizzically at her.

_**Okay then I guess not but before the voting lets her the speeches of the two nominees. Kyla please go first. **_

Kyla got up and started her least plea. "Well I would really appreciate it if you vote for me to stay because I can help you all and please make the decision that is best for you. I really love all of you guys and if I leave I really am going to miss you all." Kyla finished and sat down.

_**Thank You. Chelsea it's your turn. **_

Chelsea stood up from her chair and started her speech. "Okay this game really messes with your head and it is actually way harder than I thought. But anyway I just want you guys to know that I am true to some people in this house and they know whom they are so please take that into consideration before voting. And I if I go I will also miss you guys." Chelsea said and sat down.

_**Thank you nominees let start the voting. Clay please go into the diary room. **_

Clay walks in and sits down.

_**Clay who do you vote to evict?**_

"I vote to evict Kyla" Clay says and passes Ashley.

_**Ashley please cast your vote.**_

"I vote to evict Kyla." Ashley says and passes Carmen who winked at Ashley on the way in.

_**Carmen you better watch out! Anyway who do you vote to evict?**_

"I vote to evict Chelsea." Carmen says and passes Spencer who glares at her.

_**Spencer please cast your vote.**_

"I vote to evict Kyla." Spencer says and walks out to the living room with all the houseguests.

_**Okay with a vote of 3 to 1 Kyla you are going to the jury house. **_

Everyone got up to hug the newly evicted houseguest. Kyla told them she would miss them all and of course Ashley's cooking. She walked over to the big red door and waved before walking out of it.

**Diary Room- Kyla**

_Maybe if I didn't go up to the HOH room I would still be in the house but of course I had to try and play dirty which really screwed me over! But there are some really great people in there that deserve to win. _

_**Who will be the new HOH for this week? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	14. Special Announcement!

_**This special mini chapter is for bringing someone back into the Big Brother house! You readers can choose who you want to bring back! We set up a little message from them to the readers to plead their case. **_

Aiden: Hey readers I really want to come back and show everyone that I can win. And I'm not some bulldog. I want to be part of the alliance that actually has the power and doesn't boss me around! So readers please vote for me to come back!

Glen: What's going on readers? So I really didn't get a chance to play, which isn't really fair because Madison had to turn everyone against me! Well now it's my turn to turn everyone against her and her little watchdog!

Kyla: Hi wonderful readers! I would love to come back and get out of this boring jury house. I will never try to play both sides again! So please vote for me to come back and I will be forever grateful!

_**So there you have it! Please vote to bring a past houseguest back to start some drama! Because these past houseguests are ready to rumble! **_

You can vote by voting in a poll on my profile or by leaving a review with the name of the person you want to bring back! Please participate!


	15. Week 4 HOH Competition

Hey readers! Thank you so much for voting! The funniest part was nobody voted for Aiden! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Madison was the HOH for the week and Kyla was evicted. Spencer still has the power of coup d'etat, which can change the HOH nominations on the day of the eviction. Also the readers have voted to bring back an evicted Houseguest for a second chance in the Big Brother house. Lets see who is going to win HOH this week and who is brought back into the house!**_

The two Latinas are sitting in their room depressed with what just happened. "Why did that happen? Did they hear us or did Kyla let it slip? Or did Chelsea make a really good deal with the-" "Stop! It's over we cant do anything now. I just have to win the HOH." Madison gave her a piercing look. "You better! I am not going to carry you. You need to pull some of the share too." Carmen angrily sighed and walked out of the room.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Madison is really starting to irritate me. But everyone needs at least one close ally on their side. _

* * *

Spencer and Ashley are out in the backyard. Ashley has her head in Spencer's lap and Spencer is running her hands through her girlfriend's brunette curls. "Mhmm I love that. I love being out here with you. It feels like everything is perfect for a little bit." Spencer giggled and leaned down to kiss Ashley. "Okay that made everything a little more perfect." The couple laughed and sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I just want to stay with Spencer forever. Woah did I just say that? Looks like I'm really falling for her._

"So what are we going to do now?" Ashley asked the blonde who had a smile on her face. "Well I feel like were going to be just fine." Ashley gave her a confused look.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_It is so hard to keep the power a secret from Ashley. I just want to tell her that I actually have the power to save us this week!_

"Alright whatever you say. I am so pooped let's just go to sleep." Ashley said while yawning. Spencer nodded and got up and walked to their bedroom with Ashley.

* * *

Chelsea and Clay are in their bedroom enjoying another night together. There snuggled up in bed talking about how great this day went. "So what do you think happened?" Chelsea asked since she really didn't think she had a chance. "All I know is that Kyla screwed up because she was awfully close to Spencer and Ashley." Chelsea nodded.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I want to thank Kyla for screwing up you just made me that happiest man alive._

"We have to work really hard now. I don't really know if Spencer and Ashley are really on our side. Maybe we should ask them if they want to be part of a final four deal." Chelsea suggested. "Sounds good but lets just see what happens now. I don't think we should play hard yet we should just try to fly under the radar right now." Chelsea nodded and cuddled a little closer to Clay. "We just have to win HOH this week." Chelsea said before falling asleep.

* * *

_**Its time for the HOH ceremony Houseguests, please step outside in the backyard. We also have a surprise for you after the ceremony!**_

The houseguests were curious about the surprise but they were even more anxious about winning the HOH. They walked outside and saw the booths with blinders between them and a table with a chalkboard in each of the booths. They walked to one of the booths and grabbed their chalkboard.

_**Okay houseguest this game is called more or less. I will give you a number of a specific thing in the house and you will have to answer if the number is more or less than the real number of that specific item in the house. Madison you will not be able to play since you were the last HOH.**_

_**So lets start with drawers. Are there more than 50 drawers in the house? **_

Carmen, Ashley, Spencer and Chelsea said more, while Clay said less.

_**Sorry Clay the answer was 75, which means you are eliminated. **_

Clay nodded and sat next to Madison on the bench.

_**Okay the next question is there more or less than 200 cameras in the house?**_

Carmen, Ashley and Chelsea said more while Spencer said less. 

_**Sorry Spencer the answer was 260 cameras so you are eliminated. **_

Spencer blew a kiss to Ashley which she caught and then went to sit down.

_**Are there more or less than 350 lights in the house?**_

Ashley and Carmen said less while Chelsea said more.

_**The answer is 215 lights which means that Chelsea you are eliminated.**_

Chelsea shrugged and sat next to Spencer who gave her a small pat on the back.

_**Okay the last question is there more or less than 100 mirrors in the house?**_

Carmen said less and Ashley said more.

_**There are 85 mirrors is the house which means that Carmen is the new Head Of Household! **_

Carmen ran out of the booth and into Madison's arms. After they let go the rest of the houseguests went to hug her. She held on to Ashley a little bit longer than Spencer saw necessary.

_**Diary Room- Carmen**_

_So guess who won HOH? That's right me! What are you going to say now Madison? Your going to be my bitch for the week now! I think its going to feel really nice having all the power, Maybe Ashley will bribe me so she can stay in the house that would be really nice. This is going to be a fun week!_

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_My baby was so close to winning. But it's okay because we are safe this week no matter who I have to put up. I already know one person that is going to sit in that green chair._

_**Okay houseguests before you go back inside I said there was going to be a surprise so are you guys ready for it?**_

All the remaining houseguests nodded. A few seconds later their jaws dropped. Glen stepped out from inside the house and appeared right in front of their faces. "Hey guys!" Glen said and waved but then started laughing at all their stunned expressions.

_**Glen has been chosen by the readers to come back for a second chance! So you might want to reacquaint yourselves!**_

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Thank you so much readers for voting for me! I will keep my promise and send that bitch out of the house! Oh and her little bulldog too!_

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Are you kidding me readers? Really Glen? You really decided send Glen back? Okay fine sending him home again will definitely not be a problem! You all just wait and see because Carmen does everything I say. Wow sending the same person home twice will definitely be so sweet. _

_**Will Madison be able to get Carmen to nominate Glen? Who else will she put up for eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother! **_


	16. Week 4 Nomination Ceremony

Sorry for the wait! But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review I love to hear your thoughts!

_Previously on Big Brother. Glen is back for a second chance in the Big Brother house and Carmen has won the Head of Household. It is now time for the nomination ceremony!_

Spencer and Ashley are in their room laying on the bed thinking about the HOH competition. "I was so close baby! I could have had all the power!" Spencer just rubbed Ashley's back and showered her with small kisses.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Is it wrong that I'm happy that Ashley didn't win since I have to power to change the nominations? _

"Ash sweetie don't worry about it! I have your back and I know you have mine so don't worry." Ashley nodded and pulled Spencer into a fiery kiss. They heard a small knock and pulled back before it was opened. Glen walked in with a small smile on his face. "Hey girls!" Glen said and sat down on the bed. The girls smiled and looked at each other both silently communicating.

**Diary Room- Ashley **

_I hope Spencer is thinking what I'm thinking!_

"What's going on Glen?" Ashley said in a friendly tone. Glen smiled. "Not much so what's up with you two?" Glen asked with a finger wagging between them. "Did you hear about the twist! Spencer is my wife." Glen's eyebrow's shot up and even Spencer's eyes widened. "Just kidding! But Spencer and I are together. So lets talk about game." Glen's smile widened and started nodding. "So Glen what do you think of a final three deal? We stick together till the end and no monkey business got it?"

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Wow Ashley sure knows how to get to the point. But I have to admit I like it!_

"Sounds good and don't worry I want Madison and Carmen out of here! Why are they here still anyway?" Glen asked in a questioning tone to show that he was truly confused. "Well Glen you see I'm confused about that too but don't worry we'll get them out." Spencer replied in a confident tone. "So its settled final three deal?" Glen asked to make sure. Both girls eagerly nodded

* * *

Madison and Carmen are sitting in the HOH room also thinking about the day's events. "What the fuck happened today chica? Out comes the bimbo I sent home! At least we can get rid of him." Madison vented and Carmen just watched her.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Why does Madison automatically think that I'm going to nominate Glen? I'm getting so annoyed with her! If I was really going to put up who I wanted it would definitely be her. Hey maybe the rest of the houseguests might like me more if I did._

"Carmen are you even listening to me?" Madison asked while glaring at the girl sitting silently on the bed. "Yes Madison I am hearing all your bullshit. But can you just stop talking! I am so sick of hearing everything that comes out of your mouth! You know what I think? I think you need to leave this room." Carmen finished and then pointed to the door. Madison just stood there with her jaw open and her eyes wide.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Did she just kick me out? And yell at me on top of that? No one yells at me and gets away with it! I am going to make her time in the house hell now._

Madison walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Chelsea and Clay looked up to see what the racket was about. They saw Madison storm into one of the empty rooms and smiled at each other.

* * *

It's the day after nominations and all the houseguests are sitting out in the backyard. Carmen and Madison are sitting on different sofas and everyone has noticed that. Spencer is sitting on Ashley's lap and talking to Chelsea while Glen is talking to Ashley. Carmen is just glaring at the pair while Madison is glaring at her.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_This is so awkward! But I can't say I'm not liking it!_

"Alright kids what do you want to do?" Ashley asked after finishing her conversation with Glen. "Well Ash how about a game of truth or dare?" Ashley shook her head furiously "No way definitely not. I don't want a repeat performance of last time we played!" "What happened last time?" Glen asked since he left before he got to see Carmen jump on Ashley. "Don't worry about it buddy." Ashley quickly said since everyone was now looking at them.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I gotta ask Ash about what happened later!_

"So what's up with you two?" Motioning at Carmen and Madison. Glen asked the question everyone wanted to ask but were way too scared. "None of your business." Madison said and walked out. "Alright that's cool. Nice talking to you too!" Glen said and whispering bitch under his breath. Carmen just sat there silently.

**Diary Room- Carmen **

_I am so confused right now I just don't know what to do._

* * *

_**Houseguests please come to the living room for the nomination ceremony! **_

All the houseguests started pilling in and sitting down on the sofas. Carmen entered with the huge contraption and could barley hold it. Nobody was getting up to help her, so out of the goodness of Ashley's heart she got up to help Carmen lift the huge thing. Carmen smiled at her and Ash quickly nodded at her before sitting down next to a semi-pist off Spencer.

"Alright Houseguests it's time for the nomination ceremony so I will pull out the first key." Carmen pulled out the key and it had Ashley's name on it. Ashley smiled at Carmen which Carmen quickly returned. Ashley pulled out the next key with Chelsea's name on it. She thanked Carmen and then pulled out the next key with Madison's name on it. Madison sat there surprised for a few seconds but quickly snatched the key and nodded at Carmen. Madison pulled out the last key with Spencer's name on it, which was another surprise for everyone. After all the keys were pulled out Carmen got up and started her speech.

"Glen I nominated you because I don't think it was fair that you got to come inside the house twice. And Clay I nominated you because I think its time for you to leave. You don't really do anything but I feel like your planning something and I don't want to risk it so I nominated you too. So with that, this meeting is adjourned." Everyone got up to hug the nominees.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Madison will get what she deserves but right now I don't want her to be my enemy. But I could always backdoor her!_

**Diary Room- Madison**

_Good decision Carmen I knew you would make the right choice! Lets get Glen out of here together! I knew my little bitch wasn't that dumb to leave me. _

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I am so going to flip everything up! Madison watch your big ass! _

_**Who will win the POV? Winning the POV this week is very important since the POV and the HOH are the only ones who are safe from eviction this week. Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother!**_


	17. Week 4 POV

Sorry for the wait but my life just was just a little bit crazy but now I'm good so enjoy and leave some reviews please!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Carmen is the HOH and nominated Clay and Glen for eviction. Spencer has the coup d'etat that she can use during the eviction ceremony. Its time for the POV ceremony!**_

Glen was sitting in the kitchen alone cradling a cup of coffee and blankly staring at the table. "Boo!" Glen whipped his head around and managed to spill his cup of coffee all over the table. Ashley stood there laughing while Glen just glared at her. "I thought you were tough!" Ashley said and punched Glen's arm. "Why are you being so mean? What did I ever do to you?" Glen questioned since he thought he was on good terms with the brunette. "Woah Glen don't go all girly on me, we are cool I'm just having a little fun." Ashley said and then walked in the kitchen so she could give Glen a fresh cup of coffee and one for herself. "Thanks but I'm really freaking out about this week."

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Why did I have to get nominated again? At least I might have a few people on my side this time. _

"Don't worry about it kid I got your back! Just chill out and think about how you will win the POV." Ashley said while rubbing Glen's back.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I will work hard to keep Glen because I think he is a really loyal guy._

* * *

Spencer is in the living room sitting with Chelsea talking about her family. "So my mom is a strict Catholic and I don't know what's going to happen when I get home. Hopefully my Dad is calming her down." Chelsea nodded and giggled with Spencer. "So this is your first time with a girl?" Spencer shyly nodded. "It feels so right Chelsea. She is just so sweet and protective. I feel so much more with her than I felt with any guy." Chelsea had a huge smile on her face. "Aww that is so cute! Looks like someone is in love!" Spencer laughed and hit Chelsea with a cushion.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I do think I'm in love with Ashley but isn't it too early to know? I wonder if she feels just as strongly for me. _

"So when is the wedding?" Chelsea asked event though she knew she was going to get hit again. "HA HA very funny! What about you and Clay? Did you find your soul mate?" Chelsea smile got wider once Clay's name was mentioned. "I think so I mean I really like him and like it is with you and Ashley. I guess were both in pretty deep huh?" Spencer nodded with a huge grin.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Its kind of distracting having a relationship in the house because you are always thinking about the other person and not what's best for you. _

* * *

_**Houseguests please come outside for the POV competition. **_

The Houseguests walked out and saw six small, silver platforms on the ground.

_**Okay Houseguests in this competition please get on the platforms. All you have to do is keep your balance standing and stay on the platform! **_

The houseguests got on their platforms and then they were raised with a few houseguests almost falling off already. The platforms stayed in the air for a couple minutes and then started swaying side to side. Madison lost her balance while she was swaying and fell on the blue pads.

_**Madison you are out! Okay five houseguests left!**_

The platforms stopped which surprised Chelsea who was the next to fall.

_**Okay Chelsea you are also eliminated. Come on four houseguests hold on!**_

Ashley winked at Spencer who blushed and focused on balancing. The platforms started moving up and down rapidly and after two minutes Clay couldn't keep standing and fell off his platform.

_**Sorry Clay you are eliminated. Only three houseguests left!**_

Spencer looked at Ashley and she could see she was struggling a bit so she decided to fall off since she didn't need the POV this week. So after the platform started swaying again she immediately fell off.

_**Good run Spencer but you are out! Only Ashley and Glen left!**_

Five minutes later Ashley looked at Glen and wasn't really focusing on balancing so when the platform jerked Ashley fell while cursing.

_**Sorry Ashley you are eliminated and congratulations Glen you have to POV! **_

"Wahoo!" Glen yelled while jumping off his platform.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_That's right I won! Suck it houseguests! Well except Spencer and Ashley._

* * *

Everyone was in the dining room enjoying a dinner together made of course by Ashley. "So this game is going pretty fast right?" Clay said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded and then went back to their food. "So what would you do if you won the money?" Madison asked since she wasn't too sure and wanted a few good ideas. "Well I would buy an Aston Martin of course and a special gift for a special someone." Ashley answered and winked at her girlfriend.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I think I'm in love and let me tell you love can really distract you from the game. But what do I care. Love means more than money in my book._

"Well I would put a down payment on a house that I really want for me and my family since the one I live in now is extremely old." Chelsea answered. "I would buy a pool table, a full size Pac Man video game machine, a foosball table, a 50 inch plasma tv, and of course a wii, PS3, and the new Xbox." Glen answered with a dreamy voice. "I would go back to school." Spencer quietly answered feeling a little embarrassed. "That's a great idea babe!" Ashley complimented her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "I would go on a trip to Africa to help the less fortunate." Clay said proudly. "I would go on a trip to London to see all the hot ladies with their sexy accents!" Carmen said excitedly.

**Diary Room- Madison**

_I think I'm going with the trip and the 50 inch plasma tv _

* * *

_**Houseguests please go to the living room for the POV ceremony. **_

Everyone piled in and sat down. Glen stood in the front of the room with the veto necklace around his neck and sporting a huge smile.

"So lets start! I obviously use the veto on me so Carmen come up here to decide who to put up." Glen said and sat down.

"Well I decided to put up Ashley for eviction." Everyone sat there stunned including Ashley. But she quickly recovered and got up to sit on the green eviction nominee chair

"Sorry Ashley but its too hard to see you in the house. This POV meeting is adjourned."

Spencer got up and hugged Ashley and gave her a chaste kiss. "Don't worry baby I got your back." Spencer whispered and Ashley nodded while resting her head on Spencer's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. Carmen just stood there glaring at them

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I think I made the right decision. I can make Spencer's life hell once Ashley is not there to protect her. _

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I don't think it's my time to leave yet. We'll see what happens since this game is full of twists. _

_**Who will be evicted this week? Find out on the next post of Big Brother! **_


	18. Week 4 Eviction

Sorry for the long wait! But my month has been crazy! But not that I'm on break that means new chapters! So please enjoy and review! I missed hearing from you guys!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen won the power of veto, which means he is safe for the week. Glen put Ashley up on for eviction with Clay. Spencer must use her coup d'etat power this week's eviction or it is invalid. Everyone is still oblivious about Spencer's power. It is now time for the eviction ceremony! **_

Glen and Ashley are upstairs playing chess and talking about their time so far in the Big Brother house. "So do you think your going to leave tomorrow?" Ashley scoffed, "Way to be subtle Glen." Glen just smiled. "Well I really hope not. I'm too used to seeing all your ugly faces." Glen just laughed and Ashley continued. "Spencer just told me to trust her so I don't think I am. But Glen, the thing is I don't even care about the money. I just care about Spencer. I don't want to leave her; she's all I think about. I'm always wondering about her game before mine. I think she deserves to win out of all the people left in the house and I'm not just saying that because I love her." Right after Ashley thought about what she just said her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Please do not tell me I just said the L word in front of another person. _

Glen just laughed at Ashley horrified expression. "Ashley don't worry! We all know how deep your feelings go towards Spencer. And I know for sure she feels the same way." The thought of Spencer being in love with her brought a huge smile on her face. "I hope so Glen. I want you to promise me that if she's ever on the block you will vote to keep her." Glen nodded.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Ashley is the sweetest person I have ever met. Spencer is one lucky girl._

* * *

Spencer and Chelsea are in the kitchen snacking on some nachos that surprisingly Ashley did not make. "So one of our special friends are leaving how are we going to cope?" Spencer wanted to smile but she knew she had to keep a straight face. "I don't know but I would take Ashley's spot in a second if I could. She doesn't deserve to be on the block. Carmen has it out for me." Chelsea nodded. "Carmen should just get over that she will never have Ashley because I am so in love with her and I will fight for her!" Spencer was in such a rage that she didn't realize what she said for a few seconds until it hit her. "Oh my goodness I did not just say what I think I said right?" Spencer pleaded while Chelsea just laughed.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Please do not tell me I just said the L word in front of another person!_

"Spencer relax! You don't have to act like it's a secret! We all know you're head over heels in love with Ashley. We also know how whipped she is." Chelsea started laughing thinking about how whipped Ashley really is. "I'm in love with Ashley. Wow I have to say I definitely wouldn't think I would find love in this house." Spencer said more to herself than to Chelsea. "That goes for the two of us hun." Chelsea mumbled but Spencer caught it. Smiling at Chelsea and grabbing her for a hug while both laughing.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_All the love in the house almost makes me forget that I might lose my favorite person in the house. _

* * *

Carmen and Madison are out in the backyard thinking about the eviction ceremony that is less than 24 hours away. "So do you think I made the right choice?" Carmen asks her ally, feeling bad that her obsession might out of the door tomorrow. "Yes, for once you made the best decision. I was really getting scared but you proved yourself to me, and for that I am taking you to the final two." Carmen smiled, feeling good she actually did something to please the other Latina.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Sorry Ashley don't take it personally. I just want to see what it'll be like without you watching over Spencer. I can't wait to scare her and put her in her place. _

* * *

_**Its time to send another houseguest to the jury house. But before that lets talk to the remaining houseguests and ask them a few questions about their week. **_

All the houseguests are sitting in the living room scared about the questions that are soon going to be asked.

_**So houseguests how is everyone coping in the house? Glen would you like to answer that? **_

"Well everyone is staying in their own corners and thinking about what they have to do to stay in the house." Everyone nods their heads.

_**Okay that makes sense. So still that tension that was once so think in the Big Brother house? Ashley? **_

"Haha ya there is but like Glen was saying when everyone is in their own corners you don't really have to time to do anything about the tension."

_**Well no fights but there is a lot of love in the house! So happy couples do I hear wedding bells yet?**_

"No! Clay and are taking it slow but I only speak for myself and Clay of course!" All the houseguests laugh and then all eyes are on Spencer and Ashley. "Well I do have something to tell you Spence. I am so in love with you and I am so glad that I came in this house and met the love of my life." Ashley confessed to Spencer who was astonished. She quickly recovered and pulled Ashley in for the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. "I love you too." Spencer whispered after she pulled back. Ashley had a nose-crinkling smile on her face and pulled Spencer in for another kiss.

_**Okay okay! No more love! Lets get back to the game. Spencer I think you have something to tell your houseguests other than how much you love Ashley. **_

Spencer smiled and got up from Ashley's lap she subconsciously ended up in. "Well houseguest the amazing readers out there gave me the coup d'etat power so I decided I will use it. So I get to change Carmen's nominations for eviction. So Madison please take Ashley's spot." Ashley looked like the luckiest person in the world and sat down next to Chelsea.

_**Okay so since Spencer used her power lets get the voting started. Chelsea please go first. **_

Chelsea got up and walked to the diary room.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_I vote to evict Madison._

Chelsea walked out and Ashley walked into the diary room

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I definitely vote to evict Madison!_

Ashley walked out and Glen entered.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I vote to evict the evil Madison!_

Glen walked out and the last vote went to Spencer.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Of course I vote to evict Madison!_

Spencer walked out and sat down next to Ashley. Who instantly smiled at her and put her arm around her.

_**Okay its official, Madison you are evicted from the Big Brother house! Please pick up your bags and get ready to go to the jury house. **_

Madison gave Carmen a hug and whispered in her ear and then turned around and walked out the door without saying goodbye to anyone else.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Okay I'm a little freaked out now. Its true, Karma's a bitch. _

_**Find out who the next Head of Household will be on the next post of Big Brother!**_


	19. Week 5 HOH Competition

Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays! Here is my present to you! Enjoy and a present back from you would be greatly appreciated!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Since Spencer decided to use the coup d'etat to save Ashley Madison was evicted. Carmen is the only one left from her original alliance. Lets find out who the next HOH will be this week in the Big Brother house!**_

Spencer and Ashley are lounging in their bed with huge smiles on their faces. "So how did you keep that huge secret from me?" Spencer laughed while lifting her head off of Ashley's chest and gave her a sweet peck. "It was hard but I thought it would be better to keep it from you so I could use it and keep you here!" Ashley nodded, "That makes sense. I am so glad you didn't tell me. Anyway guess what?" Spencer looked at Ashley with a questioning gaze. "What?" Ashley smiled, "I love you." Ashley said with her famous smile, which Spencer matched. "I love you too Ashy. And I am so glad were still here together!" Spencer replied and dropped her head down to kiss Ashley languidly.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Everything is going so well! I met the love of my life, One of my enemies is finally gone, and Carmen is eating her words since her little friend is gone. It's time for me to make her life a living hell. _

After Spencer pulled away she laid her head on Ashley's chest again but then after a few minutes she picked her head up to look at Ashley. "So what do we plan to do with Carmen?" Ashley just shrugged and closed her eyes. Spencer lifted her body so that she was in a sitting position on the bed and just stared at Ashley. Ashley could feel Spencer's eyes burning holes in the side of her face so she opened her eyes and caught a glimpse at an aggravated Spencer. Ashley sat up to and grabbed Spencer's hands that were placed in her lap. "Look baby, I just don't want anymore problems right now. Don't you think Carmen is going through enough? She doesn't have anyone in this house. So what more can we do since she is already in a bad position. And the best part is she can't win the HOH." Spencer mulled over what Ashley said and then gave her a small smile. "You are the sweetest person I have ever met." Spencer said and then rewarded Ashley with a kiss.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Spencer brings out all the good in me but if Carmen even thinks about messing with Spencer I am so going to ruin her. _

* * *

Carmen is sitting in the living room alone thinking about something. You can tell she is pist and scared about what happened during the eviction ceremony. After a few minutes she gets up and walks to Clay and Chelsea's room. She sees the door is open so she just walks in. Clay and Chelsea look over to see who just walked in. Carmen waves and then sits down the extra bed in the room. "Hey Clay and Chelsea do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" The pair nodded and Carmen continued, "Okay so I was thinking about the final 3. If you haven't noticed Spencer, Ashley, and Glen has formed a very tight alliance so I think there planning to be the final 3 but what about you two? How are you going to make it to the final 3 if you don't have a third ally?" Clay and Chelsea looked at each other both processing the new information.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_Carmen does have a point. And those three are tight so there is no way Ashley and Spencer would take Clay or me to the final 3._

Chelsea decided to speak up first, "That makes sense Carmen how about Clay and I talk about it and we will get back to you?" Carmen nodded and gave them a small smile before walking out.

Clay looked at his girlfriend and lifted his eyebrows. "She does have a valid point. What do you think we should do?" Chelsea shrugged. "How about we see how the HOH competition plays out and then we can form our alliances?" Chelsea nodded.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I like Carmen's proposal. She seems pretty loyal since she was so loyal to Madison. _

* * *

_**Okay Houseguests its time for the HOH competition! Please step out to the backyard. **_

The houseguests walk out and see a large table with plates that are covered. They walk over to the places where their nametags are laying on the table.

_**This competition is called Strong Stomach. Under each covering is a grand meal that you must finish. There are crickets for your appetizer, cow intestines and cheese covered with maggots for your entrée, and eel ice cream for dessert. You must finish the whole three-course meal to win the HOH. If you vomit or spit out your food you are automatically eliminated. The first person to finish the meal will win the HOH! You may begin!**_

The houseguests lift up the covering and examine the awful site of all the gross foods they have to ingest. Carmen gives it one look and a sniff and backs out. She sits on the side.

_**Carmen since you are not eating you are eliminated from this competition.**_

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_That smell was brutal! There was no win I was going to win anyway. _

The rest of the houseguests start eating a few of them gag. Glen was doing the best since he had his eyes closed and just kept tossing food into his mouth. Clay was not far behind but then he suddenly stopped and ran to the side to empty his stomach.

_**Sorry Clay since you did not keep the food down you are eliminated. **_

Spencer stared at the intestines and tried to put it in her mouth but it wasn't going in. She put it down and ate some of the cheese but like Clay had to run to the side.

_**Spencer, I'm sorry but you are also eliminated. **_

Ashley was plugging her nose and eating but that made her slower so she couldn't catch up to Glen. Chelsea was behind Ashley since she just started on the main course. Ashley threw a piece of cheese in her mouth but it just wouldn't go down. She spit it out and ran to the side to clean the rest of mouth out.

_**Sorry Ashley you are eliminated for spitting out food. **_

It was now up to Glen and Chelsea who were both eating at the same pace since Glen slowed down. He was now on his ice cream after finishing his whole main course. Chelsea was just about down with the cheese. Glen surprisingly enjoyed the ice cream so he crammed it down and threw the bowl on the table before Chelsea picked hers up.

_**Congratulations Glen! You have an iron stomach! And you are the Head of Household for the week! **_

Glen yelled and jumped around but then suddenly stopped and ran to the corner to empty all the gruesome food he just put in his stomach. Ashley and Spencer laughed and winked at each other because this was the second best thing for them.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Woohoo! See mom all that practice of eating gross food helped! It feels so good to have all the power in the house! Lets see should I turn this house upside down? _

_**Find out if Glen does decide to make some drastic changes and see who is up for eviction this week on the next post of Big Brother! **_


	20. Week 5 Nomination Ceremony

Hey guys! I'm kind of sad that I'm only getting two reviews. But I am very thankful for them. I'm just hoping for a little more. I would really love some feedback on the story! Well anyway I wish you guys a happy new years! Enjoy and be safe!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen won the HOH competition making him the one with the power this week. Carmen has tried to cut a deal with Clay and Chelsea since she is playing solo right now. Ashley and Spencer have an alliance with Glen so far. It is time for the nomination ceremony!**_

Spencer and Ashley are in their room while Glen is finishing up in the Diary Room. "So do you think Glen will do something wild?" Spencer asked not really fully trusting Glen. "I hope not baby but lets just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Hey Spence who do you think the biggest threat is right now? And don't say Carmen just because of what she has pulled." Spencer took a moment to think about the houseguests left. "Well I think Clay is kind of fishy. He seems really smart and kind of cunning. And if he creates an alliance with Carmen he will be even more dangerous." "I agree!" The two girls looked behind them to see Glen standing in the doorway who just voiced his opinion.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Clay is definitely on my eviction list. I think he can do more harm than Carmen since all she really does is bark so far. _

"Hey Glen take a seat." Ashley said and patted the space next to her on the bed. He sat down next to the two girls with a huge smile on his face. "So you girls are definitely invited to my HOH room you know to chill and use the bed if you have to!" Glen said while lifting his eyebrows up and down. The two girls laughed and at the same time both smacked him. "Abuse!" The girls laughed while Glen was pouting. "Aww sorry Glenny." Ashley apologized and gave him a small hug.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Don't want to get on Glen's bad side!_

"So Glen who do you think the biggest threat is?" Ashley asked again. Glen didn't know if he should answer truthfully or just try to appease the two girls. "Well the biggest threat towards your relationship with Spencer is Carmen but the biggest threat in the game is Clay in my opinion. I just think he's a rat." Glen answered truthfully and glad he did since both girls nodded their heads.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I love the girls but we can't forget that this is game and there can only be one winner. _

* * *

Since Carmen proposed the final three deal to Clay and Chelsea, she's been sticking around them and acting like part of their group. The three are sitting out in the backyard thinking about the dreaded nominations. "So are best bet is if one of us who is not nominated wins POV so they one of the two girls go up for eviction." Clay dictated wanting to get those girls out of the game. "Clay calm down we might not even go up." Clay scoffed and looked at his girlfriend. "Are you kidding me that boy is as dumb as a bag ofrocks. I don't know why he's sticking with those girls. They wont help him I bet they just want him out next." "Why did you just say? You talk behind my back to a couple of girls and you think your all that? Well guess what your not!" Glen yelled while grabbing Clay by his collar ready to strike but before he could Ashley pulled his arm so he couldn't swing. "Glen stop it! You're going to get kicked out! And they are so not worth it."

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I was ready to punch his lights out. He better stay away from me and not talk behind my back. _

Glen quickly ran into the kitchen before he snapped. Ashley followed him in and rubbed his back soothingly to get him to calm down. "Don't worry Glen you have the power this week not them. And don't worry Spencer and I have your back don't let them get to you." Glen nodded and walked up to the HOH room. Spencer walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ashley at the breakfast bar. "I've never seen him so mad. I really thought he was going to hit Clay. Oh my gosh I just got it. Clay wanted to get him angry so he would punch him and Glen would get kicked out! What an ass! Spencer we have to do everything we can do to get Clay out of this house!" Spencer nodded and leaned into Ashley seeking comfort. Ashley immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_This just got so real. I didn't think that we would fight like this but since the game is almost coming to a close so I guess we get to see everyone's true colors. _

* * *

Everyone is in their own corners waiting for the eviction ceremony feeling stressed out even though they have a hunch about who's being put up on the block.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_Of course I know I'm going up but I will fight my hardest to win the POV and then win HOH. If Glen doesn't get rid of me this week, I'm getting rid of him next week. _

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Thank you Clay! For once the spotlight is off me! I love how Clay just put the biggest target on his back. Say goodbye to your boyfriend Chelsea!_

_**Houseguests please go into the living room for the nomination ceremony. **_

Everyone walks in and sits down and then Glen comes in after with the key contraption. "Alright I will start with the first key." Glen pulls out the key and it has Ashley's name on it. "Thank you Glen." Glen nods and Ashley pulls out the next key. "Spencer you are safe." Spencer takes the key and puts it around her neck. "Thank you Glen." Glen nods and Spencer pulls out the last key. "Chelsea you are safe." Chelsea manages to form a small smile but sad that her boyfriend is nominated for eviction. Chelsea nods at Glen to thank him and then Glen stands up.

"Clay I nominated you because I just don't think your right. You talk behind people's backs and you are starting shit that doesn't need to be started but you did make my decision much easier. Sorry Carmen but you have also caused much drama with Madison and stuck with her. I'm hoping the nominations stay like this so I will not wish you luck on the POV ceremony. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Everyone gets up and Chelsea hugs Clay while Spencer and Ashley hug Glen.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I know I made the right choice. I was just waiting to get this guy out since the first time I met him. I really hope he doesn't win the POV. I don't think I could last another week with him._

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I feel pretty confident that I'm going to stay so I really don't care. _

**Diar**_y _**Room- Clay**

_Your done Glen because guess what? I'm going to win the POV! And the girls are next after I'm done with you. _

_**Find out who is going to win the POV on the next post of Big Brother!**_


	21. Week 5 POV Competition

Hey readers! I'm sorry for the delay but school has been hectic! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! So enjoy and please review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen won the HOH competition, which gave him the power this week. Glen and Clay had a huge fight after Clay was bad-mouthing Glen behind his back. Their fight caused Clay to be put on the block along with Carmen. Who will win a very important Power of Veto competition? Find out now!**_

Glen, Ashley, and Spencer are sitting in the HOH room trying to focus on something other than the big competition coming up. "I'm bored let's play a game." Glen said while lying on the bed along with the two other girls. "Alright Glen choose a game." Ashley said also wanting to do something else than just lying in silence. "Never have I ever!" Glen responded with some excitement in his voice. The girls sighed but put their hand up. "Okay since it was my idea I'll start. Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Ashley nervously put one finger down. Spencer gave her a shocked expression while Glen had an excited expression on his face. "You sly dog! Where?" Glen had to ask. "Nope that's for me to know and for you never to find out! Okay my turn to ask a question." Ashley said trying to get the attention off of her.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Ashley and I are so going to have a talk about that._

"Never have I ever had a drug addiction." Glen put one of his fingers down revealing one of his dirty secrets. "It was in high school but I went to rehab and got over it. It hasn't been a problem since." Glen said feeling the need to explain. "I'm proud of you Glen. My dad had an addiction too but it was too late for him to do anything about it." Ashley said almost starting to tear up but Spencer rubbing comforting circles on her back kept the tears at bay. Spencer knew all about Ashley's father's death so she knew talking about him wasn't easy for girlfriend. "Alright my turn!" Spencer said lightening the mood. "Never have I ever been wasted." Ashley and Glen both put a finger down. "Aww Spence we have to get you drunk tonight!" Ashley said wanting to broaden Spencer's horizons and also wanting to see how Spencer would act. "Nope I don't think so!" Spencer responded not wanting to lose her inhibitions but also thinking it could be fun, she definitely wouldn't say that to Ashley though. "Okay my turn! Never have I ever hooked up in the Big Brother house!" Spencer and Ashley laughed and each put down one finger. Glen stared at them with his mouth open, while the girls just kept on laughing.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I gotta hear about this! _

* * *

Carmen, Chelsea and Clay are in the hot tub thinking about the competition. Definitely not having as much fun as the other three houseguests. "What do you think it's going to be?" Clay asked anxious to know about the POV competition and how to get ready for it. "Probably endurance, we haven't had one of those in a long time." Carmen answered already thinking about doing some laps and pushups. Clay nodded and Chelsea just sat there worried about her boyfriend.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_This game is causing me too much heartache. I really don't want to stay in this house without Clay. Why do Spencer and Ashley always get to stick together? _

"I'm so sick of the power always being on the other side! Why don't we ever get to evict one of them?" Chelsea said starting to get angry. "I don't know but we will win we have to win!" Carmen said trying to get Chelsea pumped up. "Of course we will." Clay said trying to get himself to believe it.

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I have to win this competition I don't want to leave Chelsea. _

* * *

After Spencer and Ashley stopped their excessive giggling they ran downstairs to the empty kitchen. Ashley went into the fridge to take out the ingredients for nachos while Spencer went to get the tequila and a few beers. Glen came down with a smile on his face fantasying about the two girls hooking up. "Glen stop thinking about us and pour us some shots!" Ashley ordered him trying to make him useful. She was going to get Spencer drunk if it was the last thing she did. Ashley put the nachos in the oven and cut up a few pieces of lime she handed each of them one and the three of them picked up their shots. "Alright guys lets get mission get Spencer drunk started!" They clanked their shot glasses together and put the fowl tasting substance in their mouths. After it went down they bit into the lime wedge. "That was awful!" Spencer said with a grossed out expression. "Here let me help you with that." Ashley replied in raspy voice, which Spencer loved and grabbed the back of Spencer's neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. Spencer could taste the tequila in Ashley's mouth but she didn't mind it, she actually enjoyed it.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Okay Ashley can get me drunk anytime if she's going to kiss me like that after every shot!_

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Best night of my life!_

The two split apart after remembering about the boy watching them. Ashley went to get out the nachos and Spencer just stood their blushing. After the three of them ate the best nachos ever while taking a few more shots and drinking those beers Ashley decided to do body shots but told Glen that it was just for Spencer and her. The boy unsurprisingly didn't have any objections since he was content just to watch. After Ashley told Spencer what to do she grabbed the salt, a lime wedge, and a double shot of tequila. She gave Spencer the salt and tequila and then put the lime wedge in her mouth. Spencer licked Ashley's neck and sprinkled the salt on her neck. Ashley giggled while Spencer was grabbing the shot. Spencer mentally counted to three in her head and then she licked the salt off of Ashley's neck, downed the shot and quickly bit into the lime wedge that was in between Ashley's teeth. After a few seconds Ashley spit out the citrus wedge and pulled Spencer into a needy kiss. She backed her into the counter and lifted Spencer up.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_That is so hot! But I can't let the whole world see this! I have to break this up before they make their first sex tape._

Ashley was just about to crawl up on Spencer but a throat clearing brought her back to the real world. "You guys do know there are like 50 cameras on you guys right?" Spencer's face was beet red while Ashley was just glaring at Glen. "Ashley don't get mad at me! Do you really want your first sex tape to be filmed in the Big Brother house?" Ashley shook her head actually thankful for Glen stopping it but also very frustrated.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Sometimes I wish I wasn't in this house and everyone wasn't watching my every move. I was so close to getting some!_

"Okay I think its time we get to bed." Ashley said seeing Spencer's eyes drooping. Glen nodded and ran up to his room. Spencer and Ashley walked to their room and snuggled up together. "I love you Ashy." Spencer said with a yawn. Ashley smiled at the blonde's cuteness. "I love you too Spency." Ashley said with a huge grin on her face. A few minutes later the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_**Alright Houseguests please step out to the backyard for the Power of Veto competition! **_

The houseguests stepped outside and saw a huge board with all their names on one side and a black screen on the other side.

_**Okay this game is called Who's baby? One at a time you guys are going to be shown a baby on the screen, you have to decide which two houseguests created that baby! Who ever figures out the two parents the fastest will win. So Clay please step up to the board and let's get started!**_

Clay steps up and sees and tan baby with green eyes and a smirk that he definitely remembers. He taps Aiden's name and Kyla but the screen flashes red. So then he decides to tap Madison's name. The screen flashes green and he steps aside.

_**Good job Clay! You finished in 2 minutes and 5 seconds! Okay Glen please go up.**_

Glen sees a pale baby that has his curly hair and almond shaped eyes. He remembers those eyes and taps Kyla's name and his and waits. The screen flashes green.

_**Wow Glen you beat Clay at 1 minute and 50 seconds! Sorry Clay you do not have to power of Veto this week!**_

Spencer and Ashley both take their turns coming up at 1 minute and 45 seconds each. Chelsea takes 2 minutes and 10 seconds putting her in last place.

_**Okay Carmen it's your turn good luck! **_

Carmen steps to the board and see the prettiest baby she has ever seen she doesn't want it to be but she taps Spencer and Ashley's name and the screen flashes green. Envious of the pretty baby she waits a few seconds to collect herself and then puts on a big smile.

_**Great Job Carmen coming in at 1 minute and 15 seconds! You won the POV! **_

Carmen smirks at Glen who has a scowl on his face. She smiles at Clay and Chelsea who come to hug her.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Don't mess with me Glen. I know how to protect myself. And was Big Brother really tormenting me? _

_**Will Carmen use the POV on herself or Clay? Was Big Brother really tormenting Carmen? Find out on the next post of Big Brother! **_


	22. Week 5 POV Ceremony

Thank you readers and reviewers! I am so glad I had to time to write a chapter for this story! By the way have you guys seen Big Brother Italy because I think Sarah and Veronica have been reading this story and took notes. But of course Spencer and Ashley in the Big Brother house is much better! Anyway Enjoy the chapter and please review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen won HOH and nominated Carmen and Clay for eviction. Spencer and Ashley have been safe since they are in an alliance with Glen. Carmen won the POV competition giving her the power to save herself. Will Carmen use the POV on herself? Find out now!**_

Spencer and Ashley are in the pool fooling around and just trying to have a good time. Ashley backed Spencer into the corner of the pool and kept her there by securing her arms around Spencer's waist. Spencer had her arms casually thrown around Ashley's neck.

"You think we can convince the producers to let us stay in the house after the game is over?" Spencer asked since she really didn't want to go back home. Her mom was probably going to kill her after she came home for being with a girl and to boot flaunting her relationship all over national TV. "That would be amazing. So if we win which we will, we can tell them we don't want the money we want the house!" Spencer laughed but considered the advice.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_You hear that producers! We don't want the money we want the house! Oh and do you mind stocking up the fridge every once in a while?_

The two girls stayed quiet not wanting to bring up that awful subject that they were both thinking about. "You know what there is no use thinking about it so lets drop it and enjoy our time." Ashley reasoned. Spencer nodded and leaned in to give the rational girl a kiss to show just how much she wanted to enjoy herself. While Spencer was kissing her Ashley sneaked her hands down and pulled the girl she loved impossibly closer.

"You better clean that pool or else I know I'll catch something." The two girls groaned and looked at the girl that ruined their moment. "What do you want Carmen?" Spencer asked in the rudest tone she could muster but coming out of Spencer's mouth automatically gave the tone a bit of sweetness. "Well Spency if you haven't noticed this is my house as well so I can do whatever I want." Carmen said with a smug look on her face. "Please Carmen can we just be civil." Ashley asked nicely wanting Carmen to go away. "We can be more than civil if you want." Carmen said and winked.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I am so over Ashley but I love getting Spencer all riled up. It makes this house a little bit more bearable. ._

"Carmen how dumb are you? Ashley will never and I repeat NEVER get with your skanky ass." Spencer was beyond pist now and her red face was showing exactly that. Ashley knew she had to do something quick or else Spencer would blow up and that would not be pretty for Carmen's face because believe or not Spencer has a pretty good right hook.

"Alright Carmen you want me then let's do this." Ashley walked out the pool and grabbed Carmen's arm leading her inside the house. Spencer stood in the pool with her mouth hanging open wondering what the fuck just happened. Right as Ashley got inside the house she immediately turned around to go back outside, grabbed the sliding screen handle and slid it shut. She lifted up the little switch on the screen handle in turn locking out the annoying raven-haired girl. Ashley ran to the pool and jumped in making Spencer scream with delight. Ashley swam up to surface and grabbed Spencer. "Now where were we baby?" Spencer laughed and grabbed Ashley's neck crashing her lips with Ashley's.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Don't mess with my Spencer time because if you do I will get you. _

Glen is sitting in his HOH room thinking about next week. Since he was the HOH this week there is no way to guarantee his safety for the next week. He can only depend on the two girls that claim to have his back. He knows that it ever came to one of the girls choosing him or one another they would always choose the other girl.

* * *

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I just don't know what to do if it ever came down to me selling out one of the girls. Is the money really worth it or is the friendship? This game is messing with my head! Why did there have to be such cool people in this house? I wish they were all like Clay because then I would have no problem selling each one of them out. _

There was a light knock on the door with a few giggles. "Come in!" The two girls that were messing with his head walked inside his room. "Glenny! We made you a sandwich with extra mayo of course." Spencer handed him the sandwich and then plopped down on Ashley's lap.

"Thanks guys! So what's been going on?" Glen asked since he's just been relaxing in his room today. "Well we beat down Carmen, ignored Clay, and made you a sandwich. That's about it." Glen nodded while trying to swallow his last bite of his sandwich. "Well you girls left out the part where you got laid." The girls giggled and tackled Glen.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_Yeah I don't think there is any way I could sell these two out. _

* * *

_**Houseguests please come to the living room for the POV ceremony. **_

All the houseguests walked into the living room already knowing what's going to happen. Carmen stood at the front with the POV medallion over her neck while Clay was sitting in the green eviction chair. The houseguests got comfortable and Carmen started.

"Alright well I bet this isn't going to come as a surprise but I decided to use the veto on me. So Glen come up here and decide who to put up for eviction. I bet it's going to be such a hard decision." Carmen declared and then sat down. Glen got up and took Carmen's spot at the front of the living room.

"Well Carmen your wrong because for once this decision was easy. Chelsea I'm sorry but I nominate you for eviction so please sit next to Clay." Chelsea nodded and then sat down next to Clay.

"This POV ceremony is adjourned." Glen announced. The Houseguest's got up and parted ways.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

**_I expected it but I'm not happy that only one of us is going to stay in the house. I will definitely enjoy the days I have left with Clay._**

_**Will Clay or Chelsea get evicted this week? Find on the post of Big Brother! **_


	23. Week 5 Eviction

Hey readers! Sorry for the delay but I've been really busy and haven't had a break in a while but I thought it was time to sit down and update this story! So here is a new chapter! Enjoy and please leave those amazing reviews!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Carmen won the POV saving herself from eviction. Chelsea was nominated to take her spot on the block and now either Clay or Chelsea will be evicted from the Big Brother house. Who will it be? Find out now!**_

Glen and Ashley are in the HOH room sitting and enjoying the room for the last few days. "So who was your first love Ashley?" Glen asked trying to get to get to know his best friend a little bit better. "Um, Maggie Miller. I was so in love with her but that was before she cheated on me." Glen shot Ashley a sympathetic look. "Yep a few weeks later she told me. Her reasoning was that I was too young and I was going to leave her anyway, which in no way was true. After that I just kind of stopped keeping a girlfriend around, too much trouble for me."

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I'm glad Maggie cheated on me because it led me to Spencer. _

"Well that was before Spencer, you can't be two seconds away from her." Ashley smiled at her girlfriend's name. "Well what about you Glenny?" It was Glen's turn to smile thinking about the girl that took a piece of his heart. "Jackie Anderson. She was the most gorgeous girl; she had these big grey eyes and long brown hair. Everyone wanted to be with her but surprisingly she was interested in me. Like you and Maggie we were so in love. We were high school sweethearts but after high school we split up because she wanted to go to school in New York and I was stuck in Ohio. I didn't want to hold her back so I let her free." Ashley patted Glen on the back trying to comfort him and Glen gave her a sad smile.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_One reason that I wanted to be on Big Brother was that maybe I could reconnect with Jackie. I really miss her. _

* * *

Clay and Chelsea are sitting in the living room trying to be close since they only had a few days left together. "So how are we going to be after were out of this house? You know real life is so different from this house." Chelsea asked wanted to be reassured about their relationship out of the house. "Of course we will still be together Chelsea, I don't think I could be away from you." Chelsea smiled and leaned in to give Clay a passionate kiss.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_I really don't want be separated from Clay but now that I know we'll still be together after were out of the house I feel a little bit better. _

"Chelsea I want you to win this game. We both know that your going to be staying here tonight so I want you to try your hardest. You're such a kind-hearted person and I don't want that to mess up your game. Just try your best Chelsea I have faith in you." Chelsea nodded and hugged her boyfriend clinging to him hoping that they wouldn't have to leave. "Clay I will try my hardest for the both of us."

**Diary Room- Clay**

_I really don't want to leave Chelsea in this house alone. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her. _

* * *

Ashley and Spencer are in the backyard finally making use of the pool table. Ashley is trying to teach Spencer since she has never played before. "Okay baby your going to try hitting another ball with your white ball." Spencer nodded and leaned down to take her shot but she scratched. "Okay Spence you're holding the stick all wrong." Ashley went behind Spencer and grabbed Spencer's hand that was grasping the stick. Ashley gently pulled Spencer's hand back to move the stick after aiming and then quickly pushed the stick forward hitting the yellow ball in the hole. "And that is how it's done." Ashley said then laying a sweet kiss on the back of Spencer's neck.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_Ashley is so good at everything. _

Spencer turned around and grabbed Ashley's neck crashing their lips together. Ashley lifted Spencer on the pool table and wrapped her legs around her. Spencer moved her lips to Ashley's ear. "You know I always wanted to do it on a pool a table." Ashley moaned and climbed on top of Spencer. But then quickly jumped off the pool table and grabbed Spencer and carried her to their bed. "Sorry baby but the bed will have the pool table." Spencer pouted but then smiled when the blanket went over the two bodies.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I guess the pool table fantasy will have to wait. I am so longing the day we don't have to hide from cameras._

* * *

_**It's time to evict another guest from the Big Brother house but before we do that let's ask the houseguests a few questions about their week.**_

The houseguests are in the living room waiting for the terrifying questions that are about to come.

_**Okay Carmen the first one is for you. You have really been lucky with the Power of Veto competitions are you scared that your luck will run out? **_

Carmen laughed and smirked. "I'm never scared in this game. Lady Luck is my partner in this game and I plan on keeping her with me." The houseguests scoffed at the girl's response but Carmen didn't care, the smirk never leaving her face.

_**Alright very confident. What about you Glen how do you feel about your game? **_

"Well I feel okay, I mean I don't feel safe but whatever happens, happens. I'm just feeling blessed that I met such great people in the house." Ashley smiled at Glen and gave him a hug.

_**Well I'm glad that you gained at least one thing from this game. So love birds how is the relationship going?**_

Spencer and Ashley giggled and interlocked their fingers. "We couldn't be happier. Spencer really keeps me going in this game. Were just hoping we can make it to the end together." Ashley said while smiling at Spencer.

_**Well the readers want you guys to stay too. That's enough questions let's get the voting started. Glen since you were the HOH you do not get a vote. Ashley please go to the Diary Room.**_

Ashley walked to the diary room and sat down.

_**Ashley please cast your vote. **_

"I vote to evict Clay." Ashley walked out and Glen walked in.

_**Glen please cast your vote. **_

"I vote to evict Clay." Glen walked out and Carmen walked in.

_**Carmen please cast your vote.**_

I vote to evict Chelsea." Carmen walked out and Spencer walked in.

_**Spencer please cast your vote. **_

I vote to evict Clay." Spencer walked out and sat down next to Ashley.

_**Okay with a vote of 3 to 1 Clay you are going to the jury house. Please pick up your bags and please leave the house immediately. **_

Clay gave Chelsea a goodbye kiss and waved at Carmen and then walked out. The houseguests all looked at each other wondering how there was a 3 to 1 vote.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_I will win this game for both us Clay. _

_**Who will be the next HOH? Find out on the next post of Big Brother!**_


	24. Week 6 HOH Competition

Hey readers! I know it's been forever but I've been putting all my time in my other story and of course school, which is almost over! I was debating over which story to update and I decided this story definitely needs a new chapter! So Enjoy and please review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Glen was the HOH and Clay went to the jury house with a vote of 3 to 1. The one vote for sending Chelsea home was Carmen. The house is clearly divided with a strong alliance between Ashley, Spencer, and Glen while leaving Carmen and Chelsea together. Who will be the next Head of Household find out now!**_

The remaining five houseguests are sitting in the living room trying to put all their problems aside and just act civil for the moment. "So what do you guys think will happen when this game is all over and we have to go home again?" Chelsea asked the group.

"Well I was thinking of moving to L.A. and then just go from there." Spencer said while sneaking a glance towards Ashley to see if she was listening.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I've been thinking about this for a while but I didn't really know what Ashley would think. I don't think I could live without Ashley being beside me. _

Ashley whipped her head over to look at her girlfriend with shock all over her face. "Baby, are you serious? You're really going to leave your life in Ohio for me?" Ashley questioned trying to figure out if this was a joke. "Of course! Ashley my life in Ohio isn't that great. Yes I will miss my family but I can't go back there and leave you. I'll miss you too much." Ashley was touched and grabbed Spencer pulling her into a loving embrace. "I love you so much." Ashley whispered into the blonde's ear. Spencer squeezed her girlfriend and then giving her a quick peck before turning back to the group.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I can't believe Spencer would do this for me. But I am so happy that she's moving! I can't wait to ask her to move in with me!_

"Wow okay well I was going to say catch up on episodes of 24." Glen said while actually thinking about finding Jackie again. "Oh watching The L Word right now sounds so good. I need me some new eye candy." Carmen said while daydreaming about Shane and Alice. "I know! That would be amazing! Alice is so my favorite!" Spencer said while getting excited. The houseguests turned to look at her surprised by her outburst. "Spence are you sure you didn't know you were gay before?" Spencer blushed and hid her face in crevice between Ashley's shoulder and the couch.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_The L Word is a good show! I bet everyone watches it! _

"Aww you guys are so cute! I really miss Clay. Hey, I'm just curious and I won't get mad but who the hell voted for me to go?" No one in the group raised their hand but just looked at each other. "Well it had to be someone here. Was it you Spencer?" Spencer shook her head. "I swear it wasn't me." Spencer said trying to reassure Chelsea. "Well was it you Ashley because I know Glen had it out for Clay?" Ashley also shook her head confused about who would vote Chelsea out. "Carmen was it you?" Chelsea asked the quiet Latina next to her. "No way! I am your closet teammate why would I want you out? Don't you trust me?" Carmen said with mock anger when being accused.

"Alright whatever but someone is definitely lying in the house and playing a very interesting game." Chelsea said and leaned further in the couch still wondering about whom cast that one vote.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_That just goes to show you, you cannot trust anyone in this house._

* * *

_**Houseguests please step into the backyard for the HOH competition. **_

The houseguests stepped out and saw all the school decorations covering the backyard. There were five desks with chalkboards on each desk and covers separating the desks. The players sat down and waited for the game to start.

_**Alright Houseguests this game is called Spelling Bee. I will call out a word and you must spell it correctly. Whoever gets the most words right is the next Head of Household. So we will begin now!**_

The houseguests got their chalkboards ready waiting anxiously for the first word.

_**The first word is Accommodate. **_

The houseguests spelt the word and held their chalkboards up.

_**Okay Spencer, Ashley, Carmen, and Chelsea are moving on. Sorry Glen the word is not spelt Acomodate. The next word is Galloping. **_

The remaining players spelt the word and held their chalkboards up with their answers.

_**Spencer, Carmen and Chelsea are moving on. Sorry Ashley the word is not spelt galoping. The next word you must spell correctly is Toboggan. **_

Carmen was the first one to hold up her chalkboard while the other two took their time.

_**Carmen you are the new Head of Household! Congratulations! Sorry Chelsea and Carmen the word was not spelt tobogan.**_

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_Thank you so much grandma for taking me tobogganing! Now I finally have the power to do what I want! It feels so good when the tables are turned._

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Fuck I so did not want that to happen. But I will do whatever I have to do to keep Spencer and I safe. _

_**Who will the new Head of Household Carmen nominate for eviction? Find out on the next chapter of Big Brother! **_


	25. Week 6 Nomination Ceremony

Hey readers! Sorry for the wait but I am really trying to work on my stories! I just had to write a chapter for this story because Big Brother is coming back! But anyway I hope you Enjoy the chapter and please review!

_**Previously on Big Brother. The remaining houseguests battled it out for the HOH position during a spelling bee. Carmen came out victorious now having the power to send a houseguest home. Who could be that unlucky one? Find out now!**_

Spencer and Ashley are cuddling on their bed disheartened about the outcome of the HOH competition. "Ashley what the hell are we going to do? We both know that Carmen is after us, well me especially." Ashley kept rubbing Spencer's back while thinking about the best strategy for the couple. "Spence don't worry about it. We will figure it out and to tell you the truth I don't really care who Carmen nominates because I already won."

Spencer looked down at her girlfriend giving her a dazzling smile matched with permanent blush coating her cheeks, which was a side effect of being around Ashley for a prolonged amount of time.

Ashley leaned up and captured Spencer's lips with her own and suddenly the game didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was this blonde beauty that managed to capture Ashley's heart. Ashley felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet. She managed to find such an amazing person that kept her calm and pleasantly distracted.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_I am so done with this game. I want to start my life with Spencer and finally have some privacy!_

"So do you think people have fan clubs for us? The cutest couple on Big Brother history." Spencer asked while placing a soft kiss on Ashley's button nose. "Hell yeah babe. I bet there calling us Spashley and rooting for the hottest and cutest couple on Big Brother." Ashley answered while getting all excited.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I know one person that wouldn't be rooting us on. I can't wait to read the letter from my mom when I win HOH._

* * *

Chelsea and Glen are in the hot tub trying to enjoy their last few weeks in the house. "So what do you think Carmen has up her sleeve?" Glen questioned while feeling like he could be a target. "To tell you the truth I have no freaking clue. She's a loose canon. After looking back at my game I kind of regret not joining your alliance." Chelsea said with remorse. "Well I kind of wish you were in our alliance too. Your super smart and I know you have a good heart." Glen said while giving Chelsea a cute smile and then splashing her. Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at his antics and then splash him back. The water fight lasted until Glen grabbed Chelsea's arms holding her in place.

Chelsea kept giggling but the air around them became thick and Glen's silly face suddenly turned serious. Chelsea and Glen simultaneously leaned in resulting in their lips slowly coming together. After a few seconds Chelsea pulled back and looked at Glen with wide eyes.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_What the hell did I just do?_

Chelsea grabbed her towel and ran back into the house leaving Glen confused about what just happened and his new feelings.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I know that was wrong but to me it felt so right. _

* * *

Spencer, Ashley, and Glen are sitting in the backyard enjoying the sun and lost in their own thoughts. Glen was still trying to figure out the new feelings he had for the dark skinned girl while Ashley was thinking about how she could keep her girlfriend safe. Spencer was just lost in thoughts about Ashley. Anytime Ashley was around, the girl consumed Spencer's thoughts.

"Hey Glen stop thinking so hard your going to hurt yourself!" Ashley joked finally noticing the boy's thoughtful expression. Glen threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Ashley have you ever had feelings for someone but you know you shouldn't?" Glen needed to talk to someone about his feelings for Chelsea and who better than the love master herself. "Yeah dude but the best thing I ever did was act on those feelings. It was the best decision I have ever made." Glen nodded and then walked back into the house.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Glen has it bad and I don't know if that could be a good thing considering where we are in the game. Let's hope he doesn't lose his head. _

"A thank you would have been nice." Ashley mumbled and then faced Spencer who had a questioning expression on her face. "Who was the person you had forbidden feelings for?" Spencer asked curious about her girlfriend's past. Ashley smiled at Spencer's head tilt. "You babe. I didn't want to get involved with anyone in the house but then my heart just didn't follow my head. But now I know my heart knows best because it brought me to you." Tears started to spring up in Spencer's eyes and she grabbed Ashley's neck to bring her into a passionate kiss. Ashley was pushed back and Spencer starting climbing on top of her. Ashley looked around spotting a camera and winked.

* * *

Glen was just about to open the door that led to Chelsea's room but was interrupted. _**Houseguests please come to the living room for the nomination ceremony. **_Glen sighed but walked into the living room ready for a surprise that he knew was probably going to come.

Carmen, Ashley, and Spencer were already sitting down. Glen took a seat next to Ashley and gave her small smile. Chelsea came in a few minutes later and Carmen stood ready to save the first houseguest.

"Alright I thought long and hard about what I want to do so here is the person I chose to save first." Carmen pulled out the first key from the contraption sitting on the table. "The first person safe is Ashley." Everyone but Carmen gasped and Ashley just stared at Carmen waiting for an explanation. "Out of all the people in the house I think you deserve to stay till the end Ashley." Carmen said and then shrugged.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Could Carmen actually have a heart? Maybe this is just a mind game but I will not let it eat at me now I just have to focus on saving Spencer because if she didn't target me she definitely targeted her. _

Ashley pulled out the next key, which had Glen's name on it. "I also think you should stay Glen. You might not see it but I think we are very similar." Carmen said then winked.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_She so knows. _

Carmen stood up again. "Well there you have it. I nominated Spencer and Chelsea for eviction. Chelsea to tell you the truth you're a pawn in my game and I still see you as my ally. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. And Spencer I really think it's time you leave the house and I hope you do." Carmen smirked and then went up to her room.

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I managed to hurt everyone in the house and let me tell you it feels amazing!_

_**Who will end up winning the Power of Veto that could ultimately change Carmen's plans? Find out on the next post of Big Brother!**_


	26. Week 6 POV Competition

Hey readers! I am so so sorry for the wait! I have just been so lazy and I am actually going on a trip tomorrow but I really wanted to write this and post it before I left. So I hope you Enjoy and thank you for still reading and leaving reviews to tell me your thoughts!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Carmen is this week's Head of Household and decided to put her biggest enemy Spencer, as well as her ally Chelsea up for eviction. Glen is feeling something for Chelsea after their unexpected kiss. Which could be a weakness in Glen's game. What will happen this week and who will win the Power of Veto competition? Find out now!**_

Spencer is sitting out in the backyard sipping her tea and watching the sunrise. The blonde heard the backyard door open and turned to see her girlfriend rubbing her eyes with one hand and trying to tame her bed head with the other. Spencer immediately smiled and opened her arms, which Ashley slowly wobbled into.

"Why are you up so early Spence?" Ashley asked in her super raspy voice that made Spencer shiver.

"I really missed watching the sunrise. It was one of my favorite things to do in Ohio. See I used to live with my family and my mom and I would get up early every Sunday morning and then after watching the sunrise we walked back inside the house and my dad would already be making his famous pancakes." Ashley nodded watching Spencer who had a far away look on her face.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_There are so many things I don't know about Spencer and I feel like I am taking her away from her old life. I never want her to feel pressured. _

"Spencer you know you don't have to move to L.A. for me right?" Spencer whipped her around to look at Ashley that held so much love in her eyes.

"I know that Ash but I want to. I want to start making new memories with you. I want to watch the sunrise with you and I expect breakfast from you too!" Ashley and Spencer both giggled.

"Well you know I got the cooking thing all handled but waking up this early isn't going to be that easy." Spencer surprised Ashley with a quick kiss and then laid her head on the brunette's shoulder.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I know without a doubt that Ashley is my future. _

* * *

Chelsea is lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of all her new feelings and emotions. After a few minutes she heard a knock on the door and whispered come in. Glen slowly walked in and sat on Chelsea's bed.

"Chelsea I don't know how it happened but I can't stop thinking about you. After that kiss all I wanted to do was kiss you again. I just want to know how you feel." Glen finished and then waited for Chelsea to reply.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_All I can think about is Chelsea. I think I am really falling for her. How did this happen so fast?_

"Glen I'm not going to sit here and lie to you that I didn't feel anything because I do. But I can't. Clay is in the jury house waiting for me and I can't do this to him." Glen looked down but the quickly brought his head back up.

"Chelsea one of my best friends said stop following you head and instead follow your heart. So Chelsea tell me, what does your heart say?" Glen looked at Chelsea and then was pulled into a kiss a few seconds later.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_When I was with Clay it felt really safe and comfortable but when I'm with Glen I feel a rush and he is so sweet and cute and oh shit I think I'm falling in love._

* * *

Carmen is sitting in her HOH bedroom watching all the other houseguests sitting with their lovers. Ashley is making pancakes in the kitchen for Spencer and Glen is snuggling with Chelsea in her room. After a few minutes Carmen gets a wicked grin on her face.

_**Houseguests please come to the backyard for a POV competition. **_

Carmen looked at the screen one more time before walking out of her room and into the backyard.

The houseguests see the backyard is transformed into a jungle and there are five ropes hanging from the ceiling.

_**This game is called Hanging Out. The rules are simple. Hang on until you can't hang on anymore. But watch out, the jungle can be unpredictable and dangerous! Houseguests please hang on to your rope and let's start!**_

Each houseguest hangs on and they are lifted up with their feet dangling. They all hang on and look comfortable.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_All I was thinking about was how easy this is!_

After ten minutes the ropes start shaking and Chelsea is loosing her balance. She grabs on but her grip slips and she falls down on the blue mats.

_**Sorry Chelsea you are eliminated from the competition. **_

The rest of the houseguests still hang on and Carmen see's Ashley mouth I love you to Spencer who blushes. Carmen grips the rope tighter not willing to let it go.

Soon rains starts to pour down and the remaining houseguests hold on tighter.

_**Diary Room- Ashley**_

_Yeah it's not as easy as you think to hold on to that rope when it is soaking wet!_

The players hear a thud and look down to see Glen lying on the blue mats. He walks out of the backyard with a pout on his face and slams the door.

Spencer knew that this was the most important time of the game and had to hold on for dear life. She could not let Carmen win this game.

_**Alright houseguests this game is getting too easy for you so lets make it a little big harder. You are only allowed to hold the rope with one hand. **_

Spencer was taking a hand off when she just lost her grip and fell.

_**Sorry Spencer you are eliminated from the game.**_

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I tried my hardest. At least I have Ashley still hanging on. _

Ashley and Carmen looked at each other both feeling their arms burning but not wanting to let go. The rope started shaking and Ashley winked at Carmen who looked taken aback and forgot to keep her grip tight and with one more wobble of the rope she fell to the ground.

_**Congratulations Ashley! You won the Power of Veto!**_

Ashley jumped down and grabbed Spencer who stayed outside to watch the rest of the competition. Spencer grabbed the back of Ashley's neck and smashed their lips together. Carmen glared at them from the corner.

_**Diary Room- Ashley**_

_It was so worth hanging on for an hour and a half. Not only do I get an amazing massage from Spencer, I get to keep my promise and save my girl! _


	27. Week 6 POV Ceremony

Hey Readers! I am so so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I am back and I am dedicated to finishing this story if people are still interested in reading it! Please enjoy this chapter and I promise that there will be more to come very soon!

_**Previously on Big Brother. Carmen is this week's Head of Household and put up her rival Spencer and her ally Chelsea on the block. Glen tried to win the POV competition so he could save his current crush from eviction and save himself but Ashley managed to succeed and now how has the power to save her girlfriend. What will happen this week and will Ashley use the power of veto to save Spencer? Find out now!**_

Glen is brooding in his room and mentally kicking himself for not holding on longer. After a few minutes, the blonde haired boy heard a knock on his door but didn't answer.

"Hey Glen, can I talk to you for a sec?" Ashley softly asked. When the brunette didn't hear an answer, she decided to just walk in. Ashley plopped down next to Glen on the bed and thought about what she should say to her best friend.

"I know this wasn't the outcome you wanted Glen but you have to keep your head in the game." Glen scoffed at what Ashley said and turned away from his friend.

"Easy for you to say, you just managed to save your girlfriend and yourself." Glen mumbled but Ashley's clenched jaw clearly indicated that she heard him.

**Diary Room-Ashley**

_If Glen wanted to be in my position, he should have held on to that rope with everything he had like I did. I won fair and square and I shouldn't feel guilty for that. _

"Glen I know your hurting right now but don't take this out on me." Ashley got up to leave but a weak voice stopped her.

"Wait Ashley, I'm sorry for what I said but I really hate this. I just figured out these feelings for Chelsea and then of course either her or I will have to leave. And to even make it worse, Clay is sitting in the jury house thinking he still has a girlfriend. Why did this have to get so complicated?" Ashley smiled sympathetically at Glen and felt horrible for everything the eccentric boy was going through because she knew she would act the same way if she were in his shoes.

"That's what love does to you buddy. It catches you off guard and it's all you can think about. But don't forget Glen, your still in this house and I'll always have your back bud." Glen cracked a small smile and pulled Ashley into a bear hug.

**Diary Room- Glen**

_I don't know what I would have done in this house without Ashley. She is seriously amazing. _

"Hey guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Glen looked over Ashley's shoulder to see the girl he was trying to save standing by the door. Ashley withdrew her arms from around Glen and walked out of the room after giving Chelsea a nod.

After Ashley left the room, Chelsea walked into Glen's empty arms and snuggled close to him. Glen leaned his head down to kiss Chelsea's forehead and pulled her impossibly closer.

"We're going to figure this all out babe. But right now, let's just enjoy this moment." Chelsea nodded and closed her eyes silently hoping for a miracle that could keep them both in the house.

**Diary Room- Chelsea **

_This game is just leading me to heartache. I don't even want to think about what is going to happen next. _

Ashley and Spencer are cuddling in bed and both feeling delighted that they have guaranteed safety for the week.

"So when do I get that massage hun?" Ashley reminded her girlfriend that she owed her something. Spencer giggled and leaned up to give Ashley a kiss on the cheek. Ashley smiled but then it soon turned into a scowl.

"You really think a measly kiss on the cheek is going to be sufficient enough after I won that competition for you?" the brunette asked in a mock angry tone. Spencer just smiled and nodded at her girlfriend.

**Diary Room- Ashley**

_Spencer totally knows that she has me wrapped around her beautiful little finger. I would do anything for that girl. _

Ashley huffed and turned away from Spencer. The blonde haired girl started rubbing the brunette's back while placing sweet kisses on her neck. Ashley let out a little sigh and turned around so she could get lost in those blue orbs she loved so much. Spencer started blushing after feeling so self-conscious under the curly haired girl's stare.

"You're such a cutie, love!" Ashley teased while pinching her girlfriend's red cheeks. Spencer laughed while swatting away the violating hands.

Spencer finally captured the brunette's fingers and held them so they wouldn't do anymore damage. Ashley gave Spencer her nose-crinkling smile and leaned in so she could finally kiss those lips she craved so much.

Spencer finally let go of Ashley's hands and immediately grabbed the blanket so they could have a little bit of privacy from the prying cameras.

**Diary Room- Spencer**

_I didn't give Ashley a full massage but I don't think she will be complaining anytime soon! _

_**Houseguests please come to the living room for the POV ceremony.**_

The remaining houseguests sauntered into the living room and sat down, waiting for Ashley to start her speech.

"This is definitely one of the easiest decisions I have had to make in this house and I think you all know why. I obviously decided to use the veto on Spencer and save her from eviction. Carmen, because I took one of your nominees off the block, it is your duty as HOH to nominate someone else for eviction." Ashley finished her speech and then walked over to give the POV medallion to Spencer with a small smile, which was returned with a quiet thank you.

Carmen stood up stared at the only option she had. "I'm sorry Chelsea but I have to nominate you for eviction. Please sit next to Glen." Chelsea nodded and walked the small distance to the vacant green chair.

Ashley stood up once again and stated, "This veto meeting is adjourned."

The houseguests got up from their spots on the couches and went their separate ways.

**Diary Room- Chelsea**

_This totally feels like Déjà vu! Why am I always against the person I am romantically involved with? This is like a Big Brother curse or something! _

**Diary Room- Carmen**

_I always make the worst alliances! Whatever, I can work alone and I will win this game all by myself. _

_**Will Glen or Chelsea get evicted this week from the Big Brother house? Find out on the next post of Big Brother!**_


End file.
